When This Is Over
by Accsidental Badger
Summary: A headstrong, somewhat spoilt Noble from Highever finds herself and a group of makeshift, put-together renegades the last chance for the World as her fellow surviving Gray Warden, Alistair, teaches her what it is to save somebody. Alistair/Rain, My Game.
1. Love of Field and Family

Hello everyone!

My name is Badger, but you can call me what you will.

For all of you who've been playing Dragon Age, hope your loving it. I am, and I'm also hating it. It's really tearing out my heart and eating it here guys. Hence, I have decided to write a fic which is essentially my story, the way I played it.

So you don't get bored, it also includes things that did not happen in the games, things that may be changed slightly, etc. However, the dialogue is a reflection of the Game's own and… The hard choices happen.

I know it's petty to ask, but I'd really appreciate it if you R&R.

Enjoy!!

_----------x----------_

**[ when this is over ]**

_----------x----------__-_

**Chapter One:**

Love of Field and Family

_Castle Cousland, Highever_

----------x----------

The doors to the Great Hall swung open as she entered, always knowing how to make a grand entrance, even if it was only by clumsy mistake. One of the Guards standing watch gave Rain a smile and closed the door behind her a lot more gently than she had opened it. She smiled shyly back at him, trying to say sorry and moved left, into the shadows.

The fire burnt in front of her, servants still piling around it, setting out lutes and chairs for the night's sure-to-come party. The noble girl was surprised her mother had not cleared them away, shooed them out of sight of her guests. There was a war on, yet still all that woman cared about was making the Castle look more spotless than the next. She never failed to surprise Rain.

Blue eyes searched right of the fire, finding her Father. He was not a particularly tall man, nor any Champion of folk lore. Yet, he was not a grimace of a man. He had something noble in him his daughter seemed to lack, and for years he had been her hero. He stood up straight, one hand outstretched as he spoke to the man beside him, discussing policy for the coming assault, most likely. His own hair was brown, a medium shade, pulling back off his face which, with age, seemed to have grown more concerned. Her mother's hair was the same type of shade, if not more auburn, it was a wonder how the girl Rain had managed to grow up with hair that was white. Pure as snow, they would say when they wished to make her feel better. Like an old witch, they would say when they wished to scold her. It wasn't very fair. But then, Rain had never cared for her appearance, not as a proper Lady should.

She recognized the man beside him, who in turn seemed to recognize her. He turned. A thin man with a long face, like a horse, Rain used to say. Her Father had broken from tactical talk by now. "I'm sorry, Pup. I didn't see you there, you remember my youngest, don't you, Rendon?"

The man's lips formed a smile. "Your lovely daughter, of course." He examined her, and her choice of clothing. For a second, she thought she saw doubt in his eyes before he gave another smile.

"And I remember him, Father." She smiled. "Uncle Howe." Well, there was one thing she enjoyed about being Noble. You could call 'Uncle' a man who others would have to kneel too. "I think Father might argue that I am so lovely, though." She pulled a face, ever the child, she hated to be addressed in any way that may seem lady-like. However, her Father made no reaction, he was used to her words and antics by now. "So, what were you talking about? Battle, I assume? Well, I've come to join."

Rain physically flinched when she heard her mother's voice, somehow the woman had been standing nearby out of her notice. She gave her daughter a stern look. "I hardly think it is of your concern, Rain." Behind her, a maid leaned over, whispering something to another, her hand in front of her mouth.

But her Father dismissed it with a quick wisp of his hand. "Nonsense. Our daughter is growing now. She will be in charge of the Household Guard while I am away, after all. Won't you Pup?"

Rain screwed up her nose, seeming unconvinced. "I know what that means." She sighed. "It means Mother is in charge, doesn't it?"

Her Father smiled, even managing a laugh. It was the first time she had seen him laugh since the threat of a Blight was mentioned at all. "That it does, Pup." He turned to Rendon, avoiding the gaze of his wife. "When will your troops arrive?"

"I apologize for the delay, My Lord, though it should be by the morrow." He confirmed, bowing his head.

"No need for the formalities Rendon. We are old friends, you and I, and on the morrow we shall be riding into battle together." He reached out a hand, interlinking it with Howe's, who offered him a smile in exchange.

"Ah, yes but we both had less gray back then."

The adults laughed, as Rain's eyes searched the Great Hall. Sometimes, they're talk began to numb her head and bore her. She would often escape into her own little dream world. Her attention was captured by a rather large, half armoured, half robed man who made his way towards them. He was more heavily armed than any Guard in the household, more so than even Rain, who insisted on wearing armour rather than a dress at a time like this. "Who is that?" She asked, bluntly.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me! May I introduce Duncan."

The man known as Duncan had neared them by this point. Rain studied him with an odd gaze. His face looked… Oddly like that of a Grandfather she may have once had, or an old storyteller, a sweet man, not a warrior. Yet, he certainly did seem to be a warrior. Either way, Howe confirmed her suspicions. "My Lord.. You did not tell me there was a Gray Warden staying with us?" Something in his tone sounded almost worried. However, the only emotion Rain felt was a serge of excitement.

"A Gray Warden?" She repeated, almost stupidly. "Do you guys fly into battle on Griffins, like the stories tell? Have you brought your Griffin with you?" She asked eagerly, moving closer, between her Father and Howe.

She heard her mother snort. "My daughter… A Master of the art of tact and Grace." The sarcasm was dripping from her Tounge. Typical of her, really, she knew everything there was to know about being an out right, unashamed snob, at least, in Rain's eyes.

"Mother," Rain frowned. "Are you aware there is a War on? No body in their right mind cares about airs and graces! Except apparently you."

"And yet, they care about Griffins?" Her mother did not raise her voice nor change her tone, she was a lot more experienced than her daughter. She simply raised her chin. "Let me make it clear to you, my young daughter, that I am very aware there is a war coming. I am equally aware my Son and Husband are riding to Ostagar and may… never return." She faltered slightly, which obviously worried her. Quickly, she turned to her maids, and others behind her Rain assumed must have been guests, heading away with them.

The white haired girl felt a wash of guilt come over her. She turned, one of her braids falling into her eyes, yet she was in time to see her mother leave. If she was not so stubborn, she knew she would have gone after her. But, the chance to meet a Gray Warden would not come again, and after all, wasn't her mother the rude one?

When she turned back, everyone was quiet. Duncan was the first to slay the silence, turning the topic back on track as if nothing had happened. "Yes, in fact the stories were true. In the Olden Periods, we Gray Wardens did have Griffins. But that has been a long time passed." He bowed his head, humbly. "I am sorry for any argument I may have instigated."

"You have no need." How quickly piped up, despite it not being his place. There was something he seemed to fear about the Warden. Fear or respect. "Though, If I may ask, why re you here?"

"There is a Blight." Duncan answered, subtle and simple.

Everyone knew that, from the lowliest beggar to the King, every human, Dwarf and elf in every province, be they deaf dumb or blind, deaf dumb and blind. The Dark spawn were rising in the South. They were horrible, twisted demons, the creatures of every child's nightmare come to life and if they remained uncaught, they would sweep across the land like a plague, infecting it, turning trees to ash and people to blood and bones. In this particular tale, the tales Nan had told Rain, the Gray Wardens were the good guys and the Heroes.

"Duncan is recruiting." She heard her Father explain, rousing her from her daydreams of times passed. "He has been looking at Sir Gilmore."

Before Rain knew what she was saying, she asked. "Sir Gilmore, but not me?" She did not ask out of jealousy though, in fact her face lit up. She would have a famous best friend, at least. Sir Gilmore was one of her Father's Knights, and as much of a brother to her as Fergus was. "So, that's why he's not marching with Fergus today?" Her Father nodded.

However, the look on the Warden's face had changed. "If I may be so bold, I think your daughter would offer up a perfect candidate as well."

There was an air of shock, which even silenced Rain. Howe furrowed a brow. "Have there been any Women Gray Wardens?" He questioned.

Before Rain could take offence, her Father stepped in her way. She knew that was warning enough. "Woman or not," He spoke before she could. "I do not have so many children that I am willing to send them off to die so readily, Duncan." He sounded apologetic. "I all ready see one Son March today… It is almost unthinkable to ask a man to see his Daughter march as well."

"Modern times…" Howe mumbled.

"If there have been no women Gray Wardens, they have obviously been waiting for me." Rain smiled, sometimes allowing her headstrong ways to get ahead of her. "Sir Gilmore and I, I meant…"

"Uh huh.." Her Father smiled and shook his head. "You have promised me, Pup, to look after this Castle and this region. You will not go back on that will you?"

Rain groaned, but gently shook her head.

"Nor would I push a recruitment." Duncan held his hands up gently. Every word he said was calm, much like her mother, but with no sense of vanity.

"Pup, while I am gone, see to it that Duncan's requests are seen too." Feeling her Father's hand upon her shoulder, the girl nodded her head. It was nice to feel she had some sort of purpose, even if it wasn't marching to Battle.

She peered up into his own, darker eyes. "Father, may I come with you?" She asked for maybe the hundredth time today.

"Fergus and I are going into battle, Pup, not afternoon tea. You have barely hit the age of maturity, and that is only the first reason in a list of hundreds.." His hand reached up and pressed against her cheek. However, Rain backed away, never one for the 'mushy' stuff. He laughed. "I'm sorry, Pup."

Rain rubbed at her cheek, managing a grin at least. "But why is Duncan staying here, not leaving for the battlefield with you?" She tried to change subject.

"Simply to test your friend Sir Gilmore." Duncan explained. "The Gray Wardens to you may be Heroes of old tales, yet to me they are my Family, and a practical necessity."

Before she could ask anymore awkward questions that would no doubt put all three men on the spot, her Father looked in her direction. "Please, excuse me gentlemen. I must find my Son. He is due to March and I feel I owe him a goodbye, as does his Sister." They nodded in agreement, in the way Noble and humble men did, goodbyes were said almost silently, apart from Rain who raised a hand in a wave of goodbye to Duncan. Though she was not expecting him too, he raised his hand to her as she walked away. No one usually responded to that…

Her mind was full of dreams as she walked away with her Father. They found her mother outside and took her away from her guests long enough to walk her to the Living Quarters. Fergus' voice could be heard through the halls, still saying goodbye to his family. He had his own wife, and they had a son, all ready the hope of Highever, the next heir. Rain found him knelt on the ground, his arms curled tightly round the boy in a hug.

"Bring me back a Griffin, Father!" The boy cooed.

"Now now, you know that is nothing but tales." His mother scolded him playfully, pulling him to her side.

As they entered, Rain shook her head. "No, no! It's true. They ride Griffins." The boy looked at her in wonder and Rain spoke to him alone. "A real Gray Warden told me." She held as much excitement as the boy himself.

His wife looked bemused and intruded, and Rain's Father had to explain it to her. She let them talk as her brother stepped aside to speak with her. He was a tower, much more than her Father at least. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Is this where we say goodbye, sister?" He asked, knowing full well it was.

Rain looked miserable about it, for once it was her looking upset and her brother smiling like a fool. "I wish It didn't have to be." She said. "In fact, I'm coming with you." She smiled suddenly.

"Oh, you are?" Fergus did not seem shocked. "You and what army?" He smirked. "Father will not let you leave this Castle."

"But I want to fight!"

In front of Fergus, she was nothing but a child, a fairly spoilt one at that.

Her brother, dark haired and her polar opposite, simply smiled, knowing this side to her better than anyone. "You would lessen our chances of victory." He joked, reaching a hand out and attempting to mess up her white locks. Rain tried to dodge him, banging into her Father. Yet, most of them laughed, even the boy, Oron.

"You seem so confident, Furges." Their mother seemed unsure, and Fergus' wife was quick to agree.

"He thinks victory is a certainty."

"No one can defeat Fergus." Rain argued.

"He is as Mortal as anyone." She bit down hard on her lip, worry filling her voice as she looked to her husband. She looked to their faces. "How much chance is there of this battle being won?" She whispered, eager for her son not to hear.

No one looked as if they wished to answer her. Their eyes glanced from one to the other, until Bryce, their Father, spoke. "We have a vast army, lead by a noble King, surrounding himself with Gray Wardens. The Darkspawn's day are numbered."

Their Father put one arm around each of his children, and gathered the Family together in a small huddle. "Come now. Fergus is to march. This is no time for speculation, only a time for Goodbyes." He spoke quietly now, as if this was a secret, meant only for them. Meant only for the Coastlands.

Placing her hands together, Oron's mother spoke a prayer. "Maker watch over our husbands, brothers and sons as they march to battle… Maker preserve them.." Her voice was sweet, sending shivers up their spines.

Yet not Fergus', who only laughed gently. "And Maker bring us ale, and wenches!" When she glared at him, he quickly recoiled. "For….for the men, of course."

"Fergus," She scoffed, "You would say this in front of your Mother?"

Rain smirked. "Oh, she won't put him in his place. Mother's favourite, aren't you?" She teased him, attempting to give as good as she got.

"Ah ha, you joke now little sister, yet I shall be the one riding horseback with a great sword in my right hand and the heart of a dark spawn in my left."

Rain could only huff, defeated. "We will think of you, all warm and cosey while you freeze." She knew it was a contradiction, and he offered her a knowing smile. He knew she wanted to be beside him and her Father more than anything…

Yet, it was not to be.

Rain watched her brother leave, marching with forces either side of him as they made their way into the Rising sun. The frost was crawling across the cobbles, yet the sun threatened to destroy it. He had kissed his wife, raised his son in the air and scuffed his Sister, bowing to his parents and vanishing. They stood and watched him leave, for the longest time. First her Mother and Father left, eager to get to business, then Oron, running off to try and follow his Father to battle. His mother quickly ran to him. Rain stayed, leaned against the doorway.

She would never get that chance, she realized. She was to watch over a Castle she would never lead. Her mind flickered to Fergus, then the Dark spawn. She knew so little of what a Blight was, or what these demons could do….

As she looked up, she noticed someone else had been watching Fergus leave. Duncan, his ponytail of dark hair blowing slightly in the dawn's waking wind. His eyes seemed fixed forward, full of a heavier concern than Rain's own.

She was naïve.

The Gray Wardens were few.

Fergus was marching a never ending road.

The Courland name, though, was on borrowed time.


	2. Sniffing out Rats

Here I am again, everyone! Back with a very quick update. I suppose I am really into this story and want to move it onto new heights as quickly as I can.

Thank you at least to my one reviewer, Muffin! I really appreciate knowing someone enjoys what I am doing here. I see some people have subscribed, so as long as three people enjoy reading this I shall see to it that it continues, I promise.

I shall also try to make it a tad more original, so it is not just copying off game text.

If anyone knows if Sir Gilmore has an official first name, let me know. It might be helpful. Hehe.

Enjoy!!

Feedback, please!

_----------x----------_

**Chapter Two:**

Sniffing Out Rats

_Castle Cousland, Highever_

_----------x----------_

The last day Rain would spend in the walls of Castle Cousland began with the sun beating down on the cobbled paths and ivy-infested walls. It was a scene from any fairytale, the beams intertwining and dancing with juicy fruited vines which snuck in and out of warm gray bricks. The Castle was alive with activity, though Fergus had taken away the first of the troops and only a token force remained until Howe's men arrived, they seemed to set the Castle talking with twice as much force.

When she was little, the Cousland girl remembered her and Gilmore would run through these halls and courtyards, causing trouble for the servants, cooks and guards alike. Now that Sir Gilmore was past twenty, and she was nearing maturity… Nothing had changed.

She burst through the doors to the main courtyard, skilfully avoiding the bursts of water from the broken fountain, something that had taken her years to perfect. In her hands she held loaves of bread, fresh and warm against her chest. She felt the sheaths of two daggers dig into her back as she ran, and her armour felt much heavier to run in than any normal clothes, yet it was a traditional to honour soldiers who are departing by wearing such armour. Usually a tradition for men, yet that didn't seem to bother her.

Sir Gilmore chased her, like fire after a ghost, his own neatly groomed hair was a vibrant red, lighter than any flame. "Rain, my Lady, do stop!"

Suddenly, she spun around. Her eyes, a clear shade, watched him darkly. "You know I hate that." She bit at her bottom lip. However, he only seemed to grin, coming to a stop and catching his breath.

"Then maybe we could stop running, and you will have to come here and scold me for it?" He offered. She watched him and smiled, walking back to him slowly.

The pair of them took a seat on the edge of the fountain. They had learned they would be safe there, the water's spray was erratic, yet it always shot up into the air before spraying a good five meters. Rain handed over one of the bread loaves, and her friend took it, shivering with it's warmth and smelling it, taking in the smell thankfully.

"It's only bread." Rain mumbled, watching him with curiosity.

"It may only be bread to you… But the smell reminds me of our childhood." He explained, taking a bite. He chewed and swallowed before speaking, with more manners than Rain, who was supposed to be the one of Noble birth here. Sir Gilmore had earned his title, unlike the girl. "Stealing from the kitchens, playing in the water."

"Remember when we played that game… The one where I was a water troll? I used to ask Father if I could get the Mages to make the water dance for me." She grinned, bringing her legs up onto the frame of the fountain, standing herself up, towering above him and roaring like a child. "I always beat you, with a wooden sword!"

He mused on it and shrugged his shoulders. "I let you win." He nodded, as if it was fact.

Rain gasped, kicking at his side. "You did not let me win!" She folded her arms, her own loaf of bread laying idle on the fountain's side.

"Well…" Sir Gilmore looked off into the distance. "Now we shall not know the joys of fighting a good fight." He seemed miserable at being left behind, while all the men he had trained with ventured off to glory. "Your Father won't allow you any part in this, and I am to remain here to protect the House… Maybe forever, for the rest of my life. Never knowing a battle field or a Water Troll…" Sometimes, he was far too serious for Rain. She jumped down off the fountain, her expression a mix of sympathy and boredom.

"You will," She told him. "Duncan has been asking after you."

"Duncan?"

"The Gray Warden." She told him, her mouth curving into an eager smile.

It took the man a second for it to seep through his mind, then he jumped up, dropping the bread, his arms outstretched. "The Gray Warden has been asking after me?" He seemed shocked, excited even. "Are you certain? You had better not be lieing to me Rain."

The girl smiled as innocently as she could, raising a finger and pressing it against her nose.

"Have mercy, Rain!" He begged, "I need to know…"

She saw the seriousness he held, and it swayed her. With a sigh, she gave in easily enough. "Yes, he has." She smiled rather sadly. A part of her was annoyed it was not her, yet she was happy for him. He was her best friend, after all. Seeing his uncertainty she leaned up on her tip toes. "Honestly!" She urged.

"I…I…" He caught his gasp and grinned. "Where should I find him?"

They were interrupted by a loud smash, followed by a lot of barking noises. Rain lowered down and turned her head in confusion, all ready she could tell what was going on. She would recognize that bark anywhere. Sir Gilmore flinched and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Right… There was something I needed to tell you." He smiled apologetically. "Your Hound has been causing trouble again, in the pantry. Nan is going insane. Your Mother thinks she wants to quit."

Rain shook her head. "Nan wouldn't do such a thing. She has been my Nan since I was born… Every story I know I owe to her, and besides, she loves Rufus."

"Less and less by the day." He shrugged.

When there was a second clash, followed by a few chickens running out from a side alley, waddling their little selfs away as quickly as possible, Rain quickly ran past him, grabbing what material of his sleeve she could so he would follow as they rounded the alleys to the kitchen.

Sure enough, her Nan was stood there, two rather nervous looking servants running back and fourth in and out of the door as she barked orders at them. "I swear to the Maker, when I get my hands on that mutt, I shall string him up by his tail." She was shouting, throwing down a rolling pin which almost shattered a plate. Rain recoiled slightly. Nan had been the only person Rain would take orders from she was a child, and indeed now as well. She was terrified of the old woman. When Nan spotted her she ushered them in. "Where have you been, girl?! I need this mess sorted out before I sort it."

Sir Gilmore sighed. "You can not coax him out, dear woman. A Mabari war hound won't listen to anyone bar it's owner, and sometimes even then…." He looked unsure, but Rain shooed him aside.

"I'll sort him out for you, Nan." She promised, having little choice. "He will listen to me."

She entered the pantry, looking around for any sign of her Hound. Not that her was hard to miss, half the size of Rain, his fur a light beige colour. He had fangs like knives, and his tail, all pointed, was wagging like crazy in the direction of some bags. "Rufey, what have you found boy? See, I knew he wouldn't be being naughty." She smiled at Sir Gilmore.

"Rain…" He stared past her, causing her to turn round. "Rats." He cursed. He wasn't wrong, either. Several of them came at the three of them, in a warm, like bugs, really huge bugs. With tails. That were actually rats.

Rain reached back, grabbing from her back her daggers in a crossing motion. She heard the clang of steel as Gilmore took out his sword beside her. She aimed her daggers down at the rodents, as one of them made a swipe at her, it's jaws open wide. She saw Rufus sink his teeth into it's throat and throw it to the side, until it's body cracked like pot against the wall. Rain in turn slashed her daggers across the one that made it's way to Rufus.

Thankfully, with their small size she could jump over them as they attempted to jump at her, one of them bit into her wrist, and cursing, she brought her second dagger horizontally, straight through the little thing's body.

It went on like that, until they were surrounded by death.

Rain ran the poor dead creature across the floor on her dagger and heaved the blade from it's corpse. "That's the biggest bloody rat I've ever seen!" She hissed under her breath, turning to the door she went to shout out - "Nan, what have you been feeding these-?" But felt a hand over her mouth.

Sir Gilmore put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell her. Your Mother will go mental." He warned, trying to be quiet, as Rufus barked away happily, one of the dire rats hanging out of both sides of his teeth.

She turned to her Hound and knelt down, sheathing her daggers. "Good boy, Rufus, you really got them, huh?" She petted the Hound, who in an instant dropping the rat and dropped to the floor, wanting his stomach stroked he rolled over, pawing at the air, becoming a cuddly puppy in a second. Rain was only too happy to oblige.

She heard a woman's voice, as she felt a rolling pin hit her round the side of the head. "Stop praising the brute for his bad deeds!"

"Nan! He found…" She stopped immediately. "He found… Burglars?"

"Rain… Dear child," She kept a soothing tone for all of a second. "You're surrounded by rats! Oh Maker, how did they get in here? Your Lady Mother will have my head-"

"I wouldn't let her, Nan." Rain protested.

Rufus rolled over onto his front, peering up at the old woman with his puppy eyes.

"Don't you dare, dog." She pointed the rolling pin at his face. "I know your tact.." Yet, rising to the challenge, he whined out at the air, lowering his head, his eyes only widening as if he were in pain. She sighed. "Ahh… Well, you win the battle, Dog." She had the servants fetch him some scraps of meat.

"He is a good dog, really, isn't he?" Rain grinned, jumping to her feet. Her Nan took her by the arm and pulled her close, inspecting her like she was still her mislead child.

"Something about you had to be good." She placed a hand on the girl's cheek. She had received a tattoo, a long while ago, when still a child. It had been from travellers, the Dalish Elves. It was on one of her and Gilmore's more adventurous adventures. Her Father's guards took some offence to it, as if putting a needle to the Teyrn's daughter was a crime around here. However, Rain rather liked it. A swooping pale navy mark, akin to a bird flying over her eye and cheek.

"I'll take that to mean you love me, Nan." Rain groaned.

The woman let her go and changed the subject. "You had better hurry, child. Your mother wishes to hold a Vigil tonight. Now shoo, out of my kitchen. Some of us have work to do."

That night, Rain ventured to the Castle's chapel. It was a beautiful building, yet small compared to any major town's chantey. The Priest stood at the front of the room, by a lectern, her hands clasped together. She looked almost peaceful, or as if she wasn't there. Rain had experienced that feeling through many of her services. She saw her mother and Father in the front row. Her Mother clung to his hands, especially as the woman asked the Maker to watch over the soldiers. Beside her, Sir Gilmore sat straight, hands clasped, and on the floor Rufus gnawed at the wooden bench leg.

Rain was still deciding if she was religious or not. Every religious person she met seemed guilty. Like they had done so much wrong, like they were riddled with every bad thing in his world. None of them seemed to smile, she did not know if that was a life she could live by.

The sun was setting. It creped through the tall windows and set the Chapel on fire with rainbow colours, mostly purple's and pinks, gasps erupting from the few people in attendance.

She would miss this.

Walking out of the Chapel, she noticed a dark figure making it's way down the alley towards them. The walls reached high around the Castle, casting shadows over him, but soon enough she noticed it was the Gray Warden. Behind her, Sir Gilmore walked forward.

"It is good to meet you at least, Sir Gilmore." He smiled, greeting him warmly. "I think tonight we can discuss the plans I have set in motion for your… Possible recruitment."

Feeling a serge of jealousy she knew she probably shouldn't, Rain turned away. "Don't let me keep you." She walked off as quickly as she could.

"Rain." A voice called.

It was not Sir Gilmore's though, it was Duncan's.

She looked back briefly, but carried on walking. She was at a loss as to wether she should reply or walk away, and slightly reluctantly chose the latter, disappearing inside. She felt a pull, against the Warden, though it was not his fault, he had condemned her here to a life of nothing. Why couldn't he push to recruit her too? Who would split up best friends? Even for a blight.

Later, the girl retired to her bed chamber. Rufus was with her, yet exhausted he headed to the foot of her bed and curled himself up there. She grinned. "You'll squash my legs. You're getting a bit fat for this." She groaned, as she removed her armour, placing over her a long, light shirt that she claimed was a shirt repeatedly, despite it looking like a dress. Under that, she would always wear breaches, just to confuse people into agreement.

She crawled into her bed, cuddling her pillow close. With no one around, she felt more at ease about showing that weakness. Rufus did not count as anyone, either, for he knew everything about her.

She slept for four hours in her own, warm bed for the last time.

Then the banging and barking began.

Rain shot upright, her hair a mess, shot across her face. She tried to get her eyes into focus, noticing the weight and warmth had vanished from her legs. "Rufus..?" She asked the darkness, as she crawled over her bed sheets, to the end of her bed. She saw shadows moving underneath the door. Rufus danced back and fourth in front of it, bearing his teeth.

Suddenly, it splintered open, as if it had been cut down. She saw the glint of metal from the candles in the hallway, and heard her Hound yelping in pain. "Get away, Rufus!" She screamed.

Then a face came into view. "Look-see what I found, boys." Several faces followed, as men piled into her room, every last one of them armed.


	3. Duty First, we will Meet Again

Back again, guys.

Please may I ask a huge favour. Please, if you read this, can you give me some feedback? I notice three people have subscribed so must enjoy it to some level, but none of them have received. I don't know why. I'd just like to see what I can change to make it better and things.

Thank you to **Fluff Muffin **and **Gone Away Pixie **for reviewing. Fluff, you should really try playing all the origins, they all have their own sadness and such! Pixie, don't worry, I'm not overly sure he has one.

I'll stop whining for now and get on with it, seen as it was a cliff-hanger!

Enjoy!

_----------x----------_

**Chapter Three:**

Duty First; we will Meet Again

_Castle Cousland, Highever_

_----------x----------_

"I don't mean to be such a typical victim, here…" Rain began, as she watched the three men enter her room. "But who are you?" She couldn't ask it with that typical hint of sarcasm.

Then, as if in answer to her own question she noticed it. There was a symbol on one of the men's shields. The Howe family crest. These were Howe's men? "What's going on?" She asked, all sarcasm lost, her expression confused now.

She rushed up from the bed, skidding down beside Rufus, checking him. They had cut along his side, however, bar that wound the Hound was all right, his teeth bared, saliva dripping off them as he growled.

She heard a gushing of wind, created from the force of the blow. One of them had a hammer, and was swinging at her. It seemed she noticed in time to roll across the floor, avoiding the blow as it smashed into the ground. Rufus took the opportunity while the man's arm was down to claw into it, using it to lean his body up and sink his jaws into the man's neck.

"Good boy!"

Rain quickly reached to her armour, her night shirt tangling between her and the floor, restricting her slightly. Yet, luckily, she was able to grab the hilts of the twin daggers. She heard footsteps, one of the men advancing behind her. She waited till the last moment, before spinning around wielding them both upwards, metal clashed against metal as the weapons met with the stranger's sword. He seemed stronger, especially being the one pushing downwards.

"You are Howe's men!" She hissed, "What do you think you're doing?!" She crossed the blade's pushing back.

The only answer he gave her was a grunt. "Shut up and die, scum!" No one had called her that before. She sensed the anger inside of him, and quickly stopped putting force in, rolling to the side and jumping upwards.

The guard turned around, wielding his sword upwards. However, by this point Rain had one of her daggers at his neck, she side-stepped, allowing the blade to slit his throat before ramming the second through his chest. He fell gasping for air, as the blood bubbled from his mouth.

Rain stood and watched him for a minute, taking a deep breath in shock. She had never killed another human being before. As he fell to his knees, and then forward, she felt her heart race with a sudden surge of adrenalin, tainted by guilt…

A noise coming from behind distracted her. She saw another sword come at her, before it lowered, the man who had been attacking her fell to the ground, Rufus clawing at his ankles. The girl took that opportunity to drive one of her daggers straight through the back of his chest, impaling him. As she did, she saw the largest man also lying dead, his hammer over his chest.

Gasping, Rain let go of the dagger. It stuck up from the man like a dead tree. She backed away quickly as Rufus bounded towards her, blood round like mouth. He used to do the same when her and Gilmore raided the kitchen, only the blood was jam. Quickly she fell down, wrapping her arms around him. "Good boy." She whispered again, feeling him growl and pant into her neck as she cuddled him. Her mind raced with questions, mostly what was going on here and would she be in trouble for this? Surely her Father would have Howe answer for these men?

There was a bang from the hall, suddenly it was infested. More men were flooding in, another three. Cursing, she jumped up, grabbing both her daggers. The realization struck her like a wall of bricks. "It's an invasion…" She whispered. They were ALL Howe's men…

Another battle ensued. She had no way to avoid it, the men were not here to ask questions clearly. Two of them were archers, so she went for the middle one first. He was charging at her. Rain tried to avoid his onslaught, delivering him a slash across the stomach. Crying out, she felt a sting up her arm. He had caught her, cutting her shirt open there, leaving a trail of blood and pain. In a lash of annoyance she crossed her blades across his neck, pulling them backwards. His head flipped back in a bloody mess, but she was all ready onto the next. This time she simply took her dagger and hurled it across the room, catching one archer in the jaw, sending her stumbling.

"Freeze, Cousland." A voice snarled. She turned to see the second archer had advanced on her, close now, his crossbow held up. He had good enough aim to deliver an arrow right between her eyes. Rain let her daggers hang at her sides, stumbling back into the wall.

She would die here! How could she die here? She had not even thought about death before, now it threatened her. The terror suddenly rose in her.

Then, the man fell forward, his bow shooting across the floor. He had an arrow in the back of his head, and behind him stood her mother, lowering her short bow. Rain's eyes widened in shock. More shock that being attacked by six allied soldiers, was seeing her very own, proud and prissy mother stood in front of her, laden to the teeth in armour. Her face was expressionless and just as harsh, showing no mercy or remorse for her murder.

It was hard for her words to come out. Rain just stared at her, lips open. "M- wha..?" She straightened up. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Her mother snorted. "I am no Orlasian Wall Flower." She explained. "Give me a sword or a bow and I will kill as readily as any of our Guards." She noticed the blood on her daughter's arm and frowned. "Get a piece of armour on," She urged, shooing me into my room. "You're lucky they haven't killed you!"

Rain rushed into her room, knowing there was little time for these things. "It hurts, Mother.." She whimpered childishly.

"I'm sure it does. But incase you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a rather serious situation." Her mother stood at the doorway, bow loaded and ready as her daughter pulled her cuirass over her night shirt, leaving the rest of her armour behind her.

"What exactly is going on?" Rain asked. "Those men were Uncle Howe's, weren't they? I thought his soldiers were delayed?" She peered out past her mother in confusion.

"So did I." She replied, lowering her weapon. "You don't think they were delayed on purpose?"

The thought suddenly struck Rain, and her face fell pale. "Then… He has betrayed Father?" Suddenly, a rush of emotion overcame her and she appeared to panic. "Where is he?"

"He was meeting with Howe…"

"How could hurt him, or anything!" Rain quickly ran out into the hall and to the door that lead to the stairs. She paused, quickly turning to her Mother. "Will you be all right to come?"

She nodded. "Let us go."

Rain looked doubtful, though she didn't wish to leave her mother alone, either. She couldn't seem to get grips with the fact that her Mother had just saved her and not the other way around. The two ran down the halls, Rufus following quickly. She had an idea that her Father and Howe would have been where he said he was meeting, the Great Hall.

Suddenly, Rufus sped up, racing ahead of Rain. He had caught a scent, and paused several feet in front of her, his nose trailing along the ground. He stopped suddenly and howled, pawing at the ground as if he was trying to dig. Rain began to jog, until she could see what he was pawing at. Blood. A trail of it along the ground, leading to Fergus' quarters… But her brother was not there, he was…

His family… Her sister-in-law, and her nephew. She could see them even from the crack in the door. The boy's face was turned towards her, his eyes open and empty. Rain cried out. "Mother, don't look." She held out her arm, trying to stop the woman. Yet, her mother looked distressed, trying to push her way past. She gasped, when she realized why her daughter had stopped her. She gripped onto Rain's arm, letting out a little cry of despair.

The girl stared forward, not speaking for what seemed like a long time. An emotion she had never felt before was burrowing it's way into her heart. One she would have to get used too. "Who would kill innocents like this…?" She gasped. "H-how can I tell Fergus?"

"We will… We will have to escape and tell him." Her mother straightened up, sighing out. It pained her to have to act like she was dignified still, but she had her husband to find. "We will repay them for this. Those traitorous…" She stopped and nodded. "Get to the Great Hall, Rain."

Reluctantly, Rain stepped backwards from the blood, gesturing for Rufus to follow her. He whimpered and whined, before walking after her as her mother followed, wrapping her arms tightly round herself.

They headed out into the Castle. By night, it looked like a hidden maze from a far away story kingdom. Except now, it burned. Parts of the home she had loved were disappearing into flames which disappeared into the night. Screams followed them, servants, guards, Howe's men ran backwards and forwards. In her ear, Rain's mother was trying to deduce a plan for them both, yet her daughter simply sped forward. There was so much chaos going on that she just wanted to run, run until running reached her her Father.

They arrived at the Great Hall, bursting through a crowd of frightened servants. Rain burst inside, utilizing her talent for breaking down doors for once. The first thing she saw was more red. This time it was the hair of her best friend as he turned, ready to attack. "Oh, thank the Maker! Rain! Lady Cousland, you are alive…" He rushed to them, as more of his Guard held the doors. They had been barred.

"Sir Gilmore!" Rain gasped. "You're so lucky you're alive. If anything happened to you, I would have killed you!" She didn't seem to realize the flaw in logic for a second, just overcome with relief.

"Some of Howe's men have gotten through." My mother snapped in his direction. "They killed Orianna and Oron…"

His face grimaced in regret. "My Lady.. I am sorry." He whispered. "When I found out, It was all I could do to shut the Gate. But that won't keep Howe's men out long." Worry filled his voice. "There is another way out of the Castle."

Rain knew what he meant almost immediately. "The pantry."

"How the rats got in, and how we used to get out." He reminded her. "You should use it now."

"We need to find Father."

"When I last saw the Teyrn, he was badly wounded. I tried to stop him, but he insisted on going back to find you." He explained. His words were fast, so fast he was stuttering over himself. "Perhaps he has tried to secure that route?"

Rain felt a surge of hope as a plan began to form together. They would get out of here safely, go and find Fergus and together they would take revenge. No one could mess with the Cousland's this way. "Come on, we have to go." She grabbed his arm.

He pushed her away, causing Rain's plan to shatter as she turned. "Not me, Rain." He said. "I must stay here, keep the Gate barred as long as I can. I have to give you time to escape."

"But… What if they get through?"

Her mother took her by the shoulders. "Sir Gilmore is a skilled Knight, Rain. I'm sure he can hold his own against Howe's men."

"But…"

"Don't count me out, Rain." He smiled, placing a hand on his hilt. "I will do my best to escape and return." He smiled. "You may be my Superior, but I am ordering you now, as I know the Teyrn would want this. Get out of here. Now." The banging on the door sped up and without a goodbye he turned, rushing to help his men hold it in this.

Rain could only stare. Her Mother had to pull her away, for she would not have moved on her own. She did not dare say goodbye. In this chaos, it would have felt like it meant forever. Reluctantly she turned, hair spinning as she did, and raced out of the Hall with her Mother, telling herself not to look back. He would be fine. Like Fergus. They would be fine.

Sensing her reluctance, Rain's mother took her by the wrist and virtually dragged her along the cobbled alleys the inside of the Castle was made up of. There was slightly less screams now and Rain wondered if that was a good or bad thing as she rushed along behind her mother.

Rufus ran into the kitchen first. Her barked, and circled around a body on the floor. "Nan!" Rain gritted her teeth. Another loved one dead before her. An innocent woman, a helpless child and an old woman? Who were these people? What monsters?

"Baby…" Her Mother's tone sounded more caring than it ever had, yet Rain was in no state to hear it. She took her daughter close, placing a hand against her cheek. "Shush now. Come on." She urged her to carry on, leading her to the pantry.

However, upon opening the door both of them cried out.

Bryce, a Husband, a Father, lay bleeding on the floor. At first Rain thought he was dead, as well. She wanted to scream the whole Castle down. She felt such a force inside her that she could have screamed out death itself upon everybody. She barely saw her mother race past, falling to her knees beside her husband.

"There you both are… Thank goodness." He tried to say, falling down on his elbow which he had been trying to prop himself up on. Her mother tried to help him, a look of loss on her face. "Howe's men… almost… did me in right there." He tried to laugh, only ending up coughing blood.

"Why is Howe doing this?" Rain's voice broke with worry. "He is your friend…"

"He won't get away with it." Her Mother growled. "The king will…" She broke off. "Oh Bryce, we have to get you out of here."

"I won't survive the standing…"

"Then I'll drag you out myself!" Rain piped up.

That made him smile at least. He laughed gently, looking at her. "Ah, still my daughter…" He groaned in pain. "Only if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind, Pup."

"Bryce, this is no time for jokes. Howe's men will get through the Gates any second. Please, the servant's passage is right here." She was begging now. "Please!"

"We have to tell Fergus…" Rain added, in a small voice.

She was interrupted. "A whole family of Cousland's." A sniggering voice came from behind them. Rain's head snapped up and she reached for her weapon, but they all ready had theirs.

The two men fell to the floor with grunts of pain. Behind them, Duncan stood. From the looks of it he had all ready sheathed his blade after delivering the blow. He simply stood as a statue, gazing down upon us. He seemed to glide forward, kneeling down, almost as if nothing had just happened.

"You are… Duncan, the Gray Warden?"

"Yes, your ladyship." He knelt with them. Rain could only watch him. She had been so rude to him before, she did not dare to open her mouth now.

My Father reached up to him. "Duncan… Please, take my wife and daughter out of this exit. The castle is surrounded, they will need help getting through and I fear I shall not make it."

"I fear I must ask something of you in return." Duncan bowed his head, seeming guilty for the words he spoke.

"Anything.." Her Father rasped.

"There is a Blight coming." He whispered, now. "What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil that is happening in this world. I came to this castle seeking a recruit."

"I understand." The realization looked heavy for the man to take. His eyes looked almost watery. He turned to his daughter. "Pup, he offers you a place in the Gray Wardens…"

"No!" Rain growled. "Duncan needs to go and get Sir Gilmore, remember? We're going to go with you, Father, all together."

"I'm afraid, he is correct, child." Duncan spoke to her the same. There was no annoyance in his voice for what rudeness had happened. "Sir Gilmore and his men fight alone now, if we go back we shall die, as shall your family." He looked at her with sympathy.

"If Bryce can not move, then I am not going either."

Everyone went quiet, looking to the woman who spoke. She cradled her husband's head in her hands. Yet, even he looked horrified. "Eleanor…" He shook his head.

"Hush, Bryce." She scolded him like she used to scold her children and even the people round her. "I'll kill every Bastard to come through that door." She stroked his cheek, looking up to Rain and Duncan, who knelt by them.

Her Father groaned in pain, clearly this was not what he wanted, not how he planned it. But he knew better than to argue with his wife. "Pup… Go with Duncan. You shall not fall to Howe's treachery. You must live… Make your mark on the world."

The girl seemed frozen. She slowly shook her head, her heart felt like it fell straight through her. "I will stay and defend you both." She felt it was her place. "I'm not scared to die." She added, quickly, as if someone had suggested she was.

Bryce's face hardened. "You should be. You have so much." He whispered. "So much… yet to do." He reached up, his long fingers wrapped around her arm. "Duty first, dear child. We will meet again in the Fade, in gardens that stretch to the ends of time. We shall all meet again there…" She felt the strength falling out of his grip as tears were forming in her eyes. She tried her best to hold them back, yet she did not even understand her Father's words.

"How can you say that?" She whimpered.

"Find Fergus… Tell him of what happened here… Then join Duncan, Pup. Fight for this World… Live on…"

Swallowing down, the girl looked between them. "I love you both… Please don't do this.." She did not seem to realize there were no choices anymore.

Her Father's hand fell. She felt a new one, a larger hand helping her to her feet. She did not remember what happened in that pantry from there on. It was a blur.

That night, on the edge of the forest, a tall, bulky, dark haired man, a shorter, white haired girl and a Hound, pacing back and fourth stood and watched a Castle… A home, burning.


	4. The Ruined City

I'll be quick, everyone!

Just wanting to say thank you so much for all the reviews. It's nice to have two more reviewers! Your opinions have spurred me on. It is just nice when you know you are writing something for people who are enjoying it, y'know?

To Pixie, I promise I will try to watch the first person stuff in future. I was going off on a tangent and getting myself involved. Apologies. XD

Please keep reviews coming, It has spurred me on with inspiration.

Enjoy!!

----------x----------

**Chapter Four:**

The Ruined City

_On the Road to Ostagar_

----------x----------

Further into the woods, Duncan and Rain had found a group of travelling mummers who were on the road to Ostagar along with a small retinue or guards and merchants. Duncan told the mummers the pair of them were sells words, with their faithful Hound. It raised a lot of eyebrows, considering Rain stood in a bed shirt, with only what flakes of armour she had managed to pull over herself. However, it was Rufus who sold it for them. They looked too fearful to say no to a Mabari Hound. He even got the share of their dinner that night and the nights to come.

Duncan and Rain kept to themselves the whole way, not wishing to rouse suspicion. Duncan obviously had a plan to do it this way, however, the girl was different. She did not seem to wish to talk to anyone or even enjoy the music and dancing of the troop. Her head was full of screams and death. It had all come so suddenly and she was no where near mature enough to be able to take it in and deal with it how it needed to be dealt with, nor could she cancel it out. Constants in her life were not there anymore.

On the first night, Duncan dressed her arm in bandages as they sat around the fire. In the distance, the mummers were shouting and laughing, yet it faded away into a background blur... She did not flinch as he wound the bandage round, the large man seemed unusually gentle for who he was.

"I am sorry about what happened at the Castle." He said in a gentle voice. His face tilted up to her from where he knelt, it was weighed down with sympathy, yet Rain couldn't see that. She only stared off into the fire.

"Thank you…" She whispered, "For dressing my wound." She added soon after.

Duncan got to his feet. "Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked.

She looked to him briefly. When she looked at him all she could see was her Father and Mother fading away and it was his hand that took her away. "No." She said and hung her head. Yet, Duncan respected her choice and simply walked away.

They did not speak much until the second night, when they made camp again outside a small village. The journey had been long and uneventful, every bandit knew mummers' goods were hard to get hold of, they knew more tricks than they let on. This gave the white haired girl time to think, too much time to think. She spent most of her time sat on the back of a wagon, Rufus beside her whining. Occasionally, he would nuzzle her and she would tell him how they would find Fergus and get revenge.

But on the second night, she felt a sudden guilt for how she spoke to Duncan. She was coming round to normality again by now, and she knew her mother would have scolded her for such behaviour.

Finding Duncan beside a tent, she made her way over to him. He was sat, concentrating on sharpening his great sword with a whetstone, however he seemed to sense her and look up. All though, his face once again held no disgust, as it should have done.

She had a blanket over her shoulders, and tugged it round herself. "Have you any family?" She asked Duncan in a small voice, with the hint of an apology.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, and then smiled grimly. "None to speak of."

"Are they…?" She was going to say 'dead', but stopped herself.

Duncan shook his head. "Perhaps…" He sighed and put away his weaponry. "The Gray Wardens are my family now. I love every one of them like a Father, Brother or son." He explained. "I hope in time we shall become a family for you, too." She watched his face, trying to tell what he could be feeling, yet she felt a warmth creeping over her. It was nice to hear of such an alien family, that had brought itself together.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, meaning for the night at the Vigil and for the rudeness. Maybe for more things. She felt very sorry for everything that had happened. He simply shook his head polity, as a silence began. "Do you think Sir Gilmore survived?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"I do not know, Rain." He said, his voice did not crack, yet she sensed empathy in it.

She seemed reluctant to go, though that could have been the end of the conversation. "Can you tell me about the Gray Wardens?" She asked.

"When we reach Ostagar." He promised, and put a hand on her shoulder. "For now, we should both rest."

Reaching Ostagar came a day later, they had managed to move quickly, usually all the short cuts the mummers knew. The Mummers left them at a small village, before the three of them went on to Ostagar. It took Rain aback, even in her current state. It looked like a dream, a ruined city where spirits walked between the trees and pillars. The stone was light, having the feel of marble. It was made up of large, round podiums cut into the cliffs, ramps leading up to ruined towers and buildings. Trees grew among them, tents fashioned to branches and tables laid out with weapons and armour.

It was both the most grand thing she had ever seen, and the most unnerving. As soon as the pair passed through the gate, the high trees towered over her, casting shadows. Light came in between large, round columns when it good, making patterns of sunlight on the floor, illuminating their path. The Guards, though, did not ask Duncan his name but simply moved away in respect.

This was an old, ruined place, belonging to people long gone and she shouldn't have been there, she could feel it.

Beside her, Duncan began to explain, guessing the awe on her face needed to be quelled. "The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago as a place for their forces to keep the Wildlings out of the North. It is fitting we make our stand here, even though we fight a different enemy in those woods." Rain felt shivers as he spoke. "There are not many Gray Wardens in Ferelden, but all of them are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the North, Ferelden will fall."

His morbid words were culled, as a voice called. "Duncan!" From the voice alone, Rain expected some man servant or otherwise. Though, when she turned she saw a man walking towards them, a large retinue of guards behind him. His hair was blonde, pulled back off his face and he had the beginnings of a beard as he smiled warmly. Only his armour gave him away as being King, and Rain couldn't quite believe that.

"Your Majesty?" Duncan seemed just as shocked as her. "I wasn't expecting-"

"A royal welcome?" He laughed as he reached them. "I was worried you'd miss all the fun. The other Wardens told me you'd found a promising recruit, I take it this is…" He trailed off, looking at the girl. She looked slightly tatty, lost and not even wearing a full suit of armour. "She?" He laughed, slightly awkwardly. "May I know your name, friend?"

Rain, for all her graces, was shocked at this informality. She had been to many meets with Nobles, none of them were like this. "Err.. Rain." She mumbled. "My name is Rain." Before he could speak, she tilted her head. "Are you really the King?"

Duncan looked suddenly unnerved and closed his eyes, however, Cailan just laughed. "I promise you I am." He paused. "Rain…" He dwelled on the name. "Have we met?"

"Bryce Cousland was my Father."

"Ah, that is it! Fergus your brother, too." He smiled. "Wait… was?"

Rain looked away, feeling the hatred inside her. She didn't want to show it to him. "I am only here because Howe murdered my family. It was supposed to be Sir Gilmore, he was who Duncan was looking to recruit. My Father promised Duncan I would become a Warden, but I am only here to find my Brother."

The King raised a hand to try and silence her, though she kept on going. She could not find a point for respecting her authority if her family, her chain was dead. "Rendon Howe?" Was all he asked.

"It is true, M'Lord." Duncan spoke for her.

Cailan's face screwed into anger. "Why has he done this…?" He seemed to snarl, then turned back to the girl. "His treachery will be punished. I promise you this. After we have dealt with the Blight here, I shall see to it."

The girl raised her head. "Will you kill him, Sire?" She asked, with more venom than a girl her age should have.

He seemed confused, and frowned. "If that is what the court decides." He nodded his head. "But he has the blood of your family on his hands. He shall pay the blood price for that."

"I want to do it…"

Cailan looked to Duncan and his guards, then back to her. "If you live through this."

Rain stayed silent, but with a prompting look from Duncan she said, "Thank you, You Majesty."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must return to my tent. Loghain awaits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." The King laughed, with less enthusiasm now he heard that news. "Duncan, would you join us? You know how I value your judgement."

Duncan nodded his head. "As you wish, your Majesty." He looked to me. "Rain, seek out a Gray Warden named Alistair. He shall explain to you what is required for the coming Joining Ritual."

"I do not want to find some random Alistair," She growled. "I want my Brother."

King Calin gasped. "Of course. Has Fergus been told?" When Rain shook her head, he furrowed a brow. "He is out scouting at the moment, I am afraid."

"Then I shall go after him."

"The Wilds are full of Dark spawn, and I shall not risk your life." Duncan said. "You can wait until he returns safely, as I am sure he will." Duncan gave her a look and she sighed, knowing she could not get her own way on this.

As the two went off with Calin's retinue, Rain followed, at least for a short time. She listened to the two speak, trying her best to understand.

"-I'm not even sure this is a real Blight. We have seen no sign of the Arch demon, yet-"

"Disappointed, your Majesty?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the Old tales."

He seemed more like an aspiring Knight than a King, a boy of Rain's age with huge dreams. Sir Gilmore, perhaps, when he was younger. He should have been here. Perhaps, if things were different Rain would have loved this King, sat and talked to him for hours about the tales Nan had told her.

Their talk moved on to tactics. At that point, Rain took a detour through the ramps and columns of the ruined city. Rufus was padding along beside her.

They passed all sorts of people. Rufus was drawn to the kennels, small slots set up around a huge, ancient tree. The dogs were howling and whimpering, which made Rufus howl back in return. Rain paused, to wonder what was wrong with them, before people began to get in her way. This Ancient city was suddenly crowded and alive with activity, it felt so wrong. She saw elves and humans alike rushing back and fourth, Soldiers and servants.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blue, like many waves. Several people stood, their arms in the air. She gasped slightly, realizing they were mages. She had only seen one before, a Mage sent out to Highever to deal with some of her Father's problems in the town. When they were all like this, they looked… Peaceful. Like rows of flowers dancing in the wind. There was a white haired woman leaning against a tree who eyed her. Rain looked away.

She carried on her wondering, until a couple of voices caught her attention. She looked around, but saw no one, until she noticed the pair were atop one of the pavilions. Two men, set apart from the crowds, who appeared to be arguing. The girl's blue eyes watched them closely, drawn in by curiosity she slowly walked towards them. As terrible as it sounded to her, she realized she liked people who were arguing, it made them seem as if they had as many problems as she did.

"What is it now, haven't you asked enough of the circle?" A middle aged Mage grunted.

As Rain passed under the shadow of two pillars, the other one spoke. "I… simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother." His voice was either nervous or taunting, with hints of sarcasm, but Rain couldn't decide which. "She requires your prescience."

"That's of no concern to me, I am busy helping the busy with orders of the King, might I add." The Mage seemed to roll his eyes at the man.

The man with the light red hair smiled. "Should I have asked her to write a note?"

Ah… So it was Sarcasm,

Rain realized. She even felt herself giggling slightly, as soon as it came out though she bit down on her lip to seal it away.

That seemed enough to throw the Mage over the edge. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this way!"

"Yessss.." He dragged his words out, sounding slightly amused. "I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"You do not wish to rally the wraith of the Mages!"

At that point, Rain rushed forward into a slight jog, until she was close enough to him. "You can't speak to him like that." She pointed towards Alistair. "He is a Gray Warden." She said it as if it she calling him the King himself. But then again, in Highever Gray Wardens had not exactly come along quite so frequently. She was used to them getting the type of respect Duncan had done. It was okay for her to speak to people negatively, but clearly not for anyone else too.

Alistair looked over his shoulder, as if he expected someone else to be stood there.

She would not have guessed it either, if it wasn't for the armour he wore. It singled him out, some markings she had recognized on Duncan's own.

Alistair simply laughed, finding her naïve attitude endearing, if anything. "No, no. It's all right. I thought we were getting along so well. In fact, I was going to name one of my children after him." He turned to the Mage. "The grumpy one." His tone changed, to something annoyed and dark. The Mage simply growled, seeing that as his time to leave, he pushed past Rain, and down the ramp.

"I will speak to the woman if I must!" He called back.

Turning to the newcomer, the man with the light red hair grinned. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." He added on a dreamy sigh. "It's like a party, we can all stand in a circle and hold hands-" He paused. "Stop staring at me like that."

Rain was just looking at him. This man was Alistair? Somehow, she expected him to have been a slightly smaller, or younger version of Duncan.

He folded his arms. "You laughed, before. I heard you." He grinned. "So don't go giving me that face."

Rain huffed. "Oh, no. I was impressed. Standing in a circle and holding hands? That would really scare those darkspawn. You know, Duncan, Loghain and the King are discussing tactics in his tent, but I don't know how they're managing without you." She pointed over her shoulder, looking expectant.

He laughed dryly. "Well, at least you have some sense of humour. So, you can't be a Mage.." He examined her. "Oh! Are you Duncan's new recruit?"

She nodded. "Well… Kind of." She looked lost, unsure how to explain that she still didn't want this.

"Glad to meet you," He held out a hand. "Do you have a name?"

"No." Rain said quickly, just for the sake of sulking. She looked at his hand though and slowly put her own out.

"Unusual. What were your parents thinking?"

She quickly pulled her hand backwards, putting it behind her back and gritting her teeth. Though, he could have meant no offence by it, it just reminded her that she should not be here, nor did she want to be.

"Not a fan of shaking hands, huh?" He asked, lowering his own. "As the junior member of the order, I will be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining." He said, trying to get to business.

"I won't be." She replied. "I am just waiting for my brother to return. We have business, is all. We need revenge."

Alistair seemed perplexed. "Funny. I'm sure Duncan told me you were a recruit." He watched this stranger carefully, this time he really was unsure of what he had done to upset her. At least the Mage knew he used to be a Templer, this really wasn't his fault, was it?

"You're not funny." Rain said quickly, however she felt herself wanting to smile. That was what annoyed her the most, how can she possibly want to smile at a time like this? Growling, she threw her arms up. "Just leave me alone!"

"You found me-"

She glared at him and turned and headed away. Rufus growled, quickly bounding after her. All the while she told herself not to look back.

How could she escape from this place, with Fergus? She could not join that Family Duncan spoke of. That Alistair reminded her of Sir Gilmore, a lighter side of life, a side that had been murdered and allowed to bleed across the cobbles of her home. There was no part for her there. Darkspawn could take over this world, and what would it all be for if her mother and father laid forgotten?

----------x----------

I have to say, that was hard to write. I love Alistair, I always did from that first moment, even in his trailers. Now, I feel really mean! xD But I have to try and balance Rain's broken and spoiled side with her care-free, fun loving one. Ah, the meanness.

Hope you liked it, guys.


	5. Knights and Thieves

Hello everyone, I'm back and ready to write a chapter full of Alistair! Introducing another character this time, too, me thinks.

First, a quick favour if I may ask? Eleven people have this on their alerts. Nine on their favourites, too. So, Can I ask those people, could you just take even one or two minutes and tell me what you like and dislike? It'd give me a huge boost and let me try and make this better. Review Please.

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much! I promise I'll keep going.

**To answer a question, **Yes the idea is to have a Alistair/Cousland romance somewhere along the way. That's what happened to me!

Anyways, enjoy folks!

----------x----------

**Chapter Five:**

Knights and Thieves

_Ostagar_

----------x----------_  
_

The camp buzzed around Rain as she walked, regretting walking away from that Warden quite so quickly. She felt in no state to talk to anyone with a civil tinge and this Ancient city being brought to life with the clanging of armour and shouting of orders was not helping.

Still, Fergus would be back from scouting soon and they could leave. They would head up north and rally the people of Highever against Howe, that treacherous son of a-

Beside her, the Mabari Hound growled quite suddenly, causing Rain to snap into life. A man was reaching out to her, trying to grab at her sleeve. She spun around, looking at him with raised eyebrows, realizing she was in no danger. Between her and him were bars, a whole cage surrounding the man, where he hung. Rain's expression grew more questioning.

"What are you doing in that cage?" She asked, dumbly.

The man laughed, pushing his face to the bars. His teeth were slightly yellow, and he had been stripped of all his clothes, apart from a cloth to hide his dignity, which Rain was thankful for. "I'm a prisoner, aren't I? Until they can decide what to do with me." He looked miserable, as one might be. "But you… You can help me?"

Rain looked around to see if anyone was watching and moved closer. "It depends what you've done." She said under her breath. She may have been a Noble, well, at one point, but she did not agree with most of the laws of Ferelden. Well, she felt she had a right to break them, at least.

"Oh, you have a sense of justice?" He asked, "So you will only help me if I have done something you deem to be okay?"

"Well, okay. Bye then." Rain smiled, and spun around, walking away from the cage. She heard a groan as the man pushed himself against the bars. But, he did not call out for her like she thought he would. She turned slowly. "I wouldn't really leave you like that," She sighed, giving in.

"You can't free me," He sighed. "Just… If you were so kind you could get me… food." He said food with a deep lust in his eyes, he probably hadn't eaten in days. "The Guard… he keeps his lunch in his bags." He groaned out.

Rain looked to where he gestured. A guard was indeed stood at the top of another ramp that lead down into the camp. She wondered if he had heard them, though he showed no sign of it. "I'm sure he can get something to eat somewhere else." She said with a little chirpiness to her voice, almost as if she were herself again.

She moved towards the unsuspecting guard, staying as silent as she could. She had a half and half track record of stealing, sometimes she was stupid enough to fall over and ruin the entire attempt, otherwise she was as quiet as a mouse. As she reached him, she stood as far back as possible. Rufus crept around in front of him and made sure to catch his attention, walking off to the side. When he turned to follow the Hound with his gaze, Rain delved her hand into his bag, taking out what she felt was a flask and grasping at something else. However, as soon as she had it she backed away slowly without checking, allowing Rufus to keep his attention.

When she turned, her brow furrowed in relief. The prisoner was smiling like a mad man as he knelt down, holding his hands out. Rain handed him the flask and the second thing, which appeared to be a bread roll, with half the filling having fallen out. However, he simply stuffed it in his mouth, talking with his mouth full. "Oh, thank you thank you! Maker bless you, girl, you are a kind soul!"

"Shush!" Rain urged, worried she would get found out.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." A familiar voice sniggered.

For a second, Rain jumped and thought it might be Fergus. She did not know why, because the two voices sounded nothing alike, apart from the little laugh in their words. Yet, it was how familiar this voice sounded that grabbed her. By the time she turned round, she all ready knew who it was. The Gray Warden with the light red hair, his fringe flicked up off his face, which was looking quite amused.

"If you told someone…" Rain began, trying to hold her ground, "Would it get me kicked out of here?" She stood up straight, trying to look casual. From behind, Rufus came bounding over, seeing the man again and wondering if Rain needed his help.

Alistair laughed and raised his arms. "Heh… No." He grinned. "Duncan says we need whatever recruits we can get our hands on, with there being so few Gray Wardens left." He looked to the Prisoner, happily scoffing away. "May I talk to you?" He asked, sounding more serious now. He nodded away from the Cage.

The white haired girl fidgeted with one of her sleeves like she was a child again. She nodded her head and began to follow him as the two of them walked away.

"I'm sorry, if I said anything that offended you." He said. He knew Duncan would prefer it is they got on, even if that meant he had to play the dutiful host. "I don't know what happened in your past, or why you are here. All I know is that Duncan is a great judge of character. If you are here because of him, we will need you." He looked at her, suddenly his serious expression turned to a grin. "After all, Duncan picked me."

Rain tried her best not to burst out laughing, and nodded seriously, as best she could. Though, she could not help it, a few bursts of slight laughter coming out. She could not imagine this fool as a Gray Warden.

"What?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Welllll… You're not exactly like the old tales." She tried to explain without insulting him, again.

"Amazingly skilled in battle, witty, noble and stunningly handsome?" Alistair blinked, as if it was nothing. "No, I think I have got all that. You must mean I'm lacking a Griffin."

Rain held her hand out, pretending to count on her finger. "No. Can't say I've seen… even one of them." She laughed, suddenly jumping as he nudged her.

He frowned. "You'll see." He promised her.

The barrier that had been so obvious between them before seemed to dissolve for a second, thanks to the smiles on their faces. Then, it slowly returned as a silence fell over them. Alistair looked forward, looking like he was struggling to explain this to the girl. "What I am trying to say, is that the Gray Wardens have a place for everybody. Even people who walk away given the first chance…" He looked at her and Rain lowered her head, knowing he meant how she walked away from their conversation. She could not think of a word to contradict him.

Instead, she attempted to change the subject. "Why did that Mage seem to hate you?" She asked, "Do people hate Gray Wardens here?" They had not acted the way her Father acted, for sure.

Alistair rubbed his neck. "Er… No, no that's not the reason." He explained cautiously. "I used to be a Templer." Rain made a small 'Ohhh,' sound. "Apparently, the Revered Mother thought it would be some sort of joke to send an ex Templer after a Mage."

Rain snorted slightly and Alistair gave her a look. Quickly, she nodded. "Not funny. Not funny at all." She agreed.

Templers were charged with taking care of the Mages in the Circle of Magi. Magic was strictly controlled in Ferelden, as every boy and girl born there knew only too well. The Mages tended to dislike them, for holding this authority over them.

"So… Did you discover a name since we last spoke?" He laughed, almost nervously.

She gave in. "My name is Rain." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rain. My name is Alistair, but you know that." He smiled.

As they walked, they came to a crowd. They were tightly knit around something, as if they were examining a merchant's stall. But Alistair's lips pursed tightly together and he turned to look at the Noble girl. "Tell me," He asked, "Have you ever encountered Darkspawn before?"

How he could switch from being such a joker, to being so serious made her freeze, looking at him questioning. "I don't think so, only in stories." She paused, doubtfully. "That doesn't count does it?"

"I have only fought them once up close. Duncan has been keeping me out of the battles here so far." He explained, "However, I don't think that will prepare you for how monstrous they are…" His voice trailed off, his eyes closing for a second, before he shook his head. Rain felt a chill crawling up her spine.

She looked at him, as if she wanted assurance. "How monstrous did you find them?" She asked, not meaning for her words to sound so small and scared.

However, he did not seem to pick up on it, or he didn't point it out if he did. "I'd read so much… But it can't prepare you." He looked to her. "Do you want to see?"

"Here?" She blurted out, suddenly.

Alistair turned and moved into the crowd as an answer. They whispered and talked amongst themselves, some of them heading away as others hissed. A man was crouched down by what appeared to be a body. Rain pushed in behind Alistair, eager to get a look at the action. Behind her she heard a sudden howl from Rufus and looked back. "Are you okay, boy?" She asked.

"That's why he's howling." Alistair indicated to the body and the girl spun around again. As the crowd gave way she saw it for the first time and gasped.

It was not just any body. It was horrific. It was as if death itself lay before them. The creature's face was distorted and squashed together, it's eyes seeming rotting from it's very sockets. It had fangs which breached it's lips, cutting at it's own pallid, yellow skin. It's blood-soaked armour seemed slippery as oil and indented into it's skin, somehow, as if melted there, blisters and boils lining the edges, like a thick, dark crust. But, it was not so much the look of it that shocked Rain as it was the feeling. It felt like her parents screaming a million times over. This was death, just… Death.

She quickly stepped back, stumbling out of the crowd and Alistair followed her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

His words snapped her back to the world of the living and she took a deep breath, quickly nodding. "It looks.. Squashed." She tried to think of some smart mouthed comment to get her out of this.

"Squashed and… monstrous?" Alistair asked, however his smile faded. "It get's easier. I promise." He whispered to her and reached out, going to lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Whatever your past holds, it can not compare to this, no matter how brilliant or how awful. None of ours can. This monsters will sweep across the Land, turning trees and flowers to ash and people to burning flesh without mercy or reason… The Gray Wardens give up everything to stop them." Rain felt a sudden humbleness sweeping over her.

She opened her mouth, when two figures approached behind her and Alistair took his hand backwards.

"You've seen it too, then?" One of them asked. He was the thinner of the two, he looked barely older than Rain's age, a scrap of a man with a beard forming and dirty nails. Beside him, a slightly taller but more well-built man stood, keeping his expression hard. The younger one's words sounded like an insult, like he wanted to spit at the dead darkspawn.

Alistair stood to the side to introduce them. "This is Sir Jury, a Knight from Radcliffe." The Knight bowed his head politely, offering them polite introductions. "And this is Daveth, a…fellow, from Denerem."

"That's me," The man said in a gruff, common voice. "I'm a fellow." He smirked.

"A fellow?" Rain asked, naively.

Sir Jury smiled. "He has been known to have deft fingers." He said, making a gesture, wiggling his own.

Rain grinned. "Ohh." She suddenly didn't feel quite so bad for her earlier theft. "My name is Rain Cousland, I'm Duncan's… New recruit." She said.

That was a changing point. She decided. She would join them.

Because she promised her Father, and… Because Alistair was right.

Alistair seemed taken aback slightly, he had heard of the Cousland name. "This is Duncan's new recruit, and apparently… She is a noble." To look at the ragged, white-haired, tattooed girl who joked like a servant and tantrumed like a child he would never have guessed.

The Knight bowed his head again. "Pleased to meet you, M'Lady." Of course, he knew his manners, being a Knight. However, Daveth just looked at her expectantly.

"I don't have anything to steal." She grinned. "And.. Please no! I don't want to be a Lady."

"Well, you won't now." Daveth smirked. "We're all going to be Gray Wardens." He turned to Alistair, "Can you tell us about that Joining Ritual yet? You lot keep it so secret, I'd think it was suspicious if I wasn't such a decent… fellow."

Alistair laughed slowly, apparently not finding it very funny. He didn't seem to like being in this position. "There's not much I can tell you." He looked them all over. "However, we should be going to see Duncan, now." He held out his hand, ushering them all on their way. They followed his directions, heading back through the camp. Part way through the journey, Daveth noticed Rufus. Rain expected him to cower like most others but he didn't, instead stroking the dog and smiling to himself.

Within minutes, they reached a set of four broken pillars. A large bonfire had been set alight in the middle with a barrier built clumsily around it. Duncan was stood there, awaiting them, as if he knew where they would be. "Welcome back. I'm assuming you're all ready to begin preparations for the Ritual, that is of course assuming Alistair has finished riling up the Mages?"

Alistair shrugged. "What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. From the way she wields the Guild they should stick her in the Army."

For the first time Duncan seemed agitated, if not angry. "She forced you to sass the Mages, did she? We can not afford to

Alistair faltered, for the first time, like a child being told off by it's Father. "I apologize, Duncan."

Duncan nodded, but calmly moved on to the next topic of business. "Now, to the Joining Ritual." He explained. "You three, along with Alistair will be heading off into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first of which is to collect three vials of Darkspawn blood. One for each of the new recruits."

Rain put up her hand slightly, unsure how to interrupt him without being rude. "They is a dead darkspawn back there, we could use." Then, she went slightly pale. "Wait… Why do we need darkspawn blood?"

"They make you drink it." Daveth smirked, a taunting tone in his voice, wanting to scare her. Of course, he had no idea how close to the truth he was.

Duncan silenced him. "We can not use the blood from that creature. We need fresh blood. Plus, there is a second task." He paced, the fire burning brightly behind him. "There was once a Gray Warden achieve in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to out attention that some scrolls have been left behind, with a magic seal to prefect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls." Sensing that one of them would ask, he continued. "They are treaties, with the Dwarfs, the Mages and the Dalish. Three allies we could use at a time like this. People have forgotten the Gray Wardens, and I fear without these scrolls of evidence we may not be granted their help."

Duncan lead his recruits to the Gates of the Camp, not where Duncan and Rain had entered earlier that day, but rickety, old, wooden Gates. Daveth took Rufus to the kennel Master for Rain, sure he would be more safe inside the camp. Then, the Guards opened the Gates to Duncan.

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely. May the Maker watch over you." Duncan patted Alistair's shoulder.

With questions in their head and only Alistair knowing what was really happening, the four of them were left to the mercy of the Wilds.


	6. Witches of the Wilds

Hello everybody! I'm back!

Sorry for the long wait this time, I have been busy with Christmas coming. My Nana likes to prepare four weeks early. I hope you're all having a nice advent!

No one listens to me, do they? I got about four more favourites and subscriptions without reviews. Without sounding rude, guys, It takes two minutes. I'd absolutely love you forever if you could review.

Thank you to my ongoing reviewers and my new reviewers! **MaiveBT **and **Whiteshade24** and Linda. Anyone else who would like to speak, please do, I'd appreciate it!

I've been working on a chapter structure for the rest of the story, though. I'm in this for the long haul, guys.

Enjoy the chapter.

----------x----------

**Chapter Six:**

Witches of the Wilds

_The Korcari Wilds_

----------x----------

There was another marble ramp that lead down from the camp into the swamp-like countryside of the Wilds. The Four warriors wandered down it, looking right and left, taking in their surroundings. Rain went last, her mind still buzzing with the very reality of what she had gotten herself into.

"We are looking for an Achieve building," Sir Jury pointed out. "That can't be too hard to find." He held his arms out.

Daveth summed it up, with the expression on his face. "But we need the vials, too…" His eyebrows raised, like it had just dawned on him. "A ha! We actually have to kill Darkspawn on this trip, we do."

"We have an experienced Warden with us," The Knight reminded him.

Alistair smiled nervously, walking ahead of them so no one could see him. Not that they needed too. Upon hearing that, Rain rushed down the ramp and over to them, eager to join in the conversation. "Oh, don't trust him. He hasn't killed any Darkspawn down here, yet." She grinned, not thinking about her words.

"Oh, thanks." Alistair called back. "Let everyone know."

But Daveth was frowning, all ready. "Hey, hey… Why not?" He looked back to the Gates of the Camp, which slowly grew smaller. "Why haven't you- Oh, I swear, If they have sent us out with some lightweight-"

Jury turned and looked down at Rain. He could have been one of her Father's men, for all she knew. "And you, M'Lad-… Rain," He paused, "How did you come to be a Fighter?"

Rain looked a little bereft. "My best friend taught me." She explained. "Whenever my Father's Guard Captain trained them, he would come and teach me all he learned." She explained. In the back of her head, it was always there, the worry for Sir Gilmore. Did he ever escape that Burning Castle? She noticed the looks on their faces and added. "And I'm good."

There was a noise.

All of them stopped, Alistair quickly turned, raising the Shield he had attached with straps to his arm. He watched the bushes where the noise came from. Rain felt the ends of her fingers tingling. She had been so cocky barely a second ago, but this world of true battle… It was completely new to her.

"Wait!" She suddenly called out. "They are just wolves." She noticed the snouts, at least three of them. They pawed out of the bushes, noses low to the ground. There had been wolves in the forests by Highever, but they never did anything to Rain while Rufus was with her. She felt her heart sink, realizing her Mabari Hound was not with her after all.

Yet, the pack simply moved past them, keeping as far away as they could.

"Bloody mutts are cowards." Daveth whispered.

"They are not fleeing from us," Alistair reminded him, "They're fleeing Darkspawn."

The party untended themselves and began to make their way through the Wilds. They were pools of dark liquids that, at one time, must have been dense, slime-filled water. It looked to have turned to blood now, dark red and putrid. Around it, weeds grew and tangled at the trees. The grass had lost it's shade of green, as if it had turned gray. This was a World inverse.

Rain noticed how Daveth stopped at one point. She looked ahead as Sir Jury and Alistair continued and walked back to the thief, looking confused. "You found something to steal, even here?" She asked. She was brought up a noble, she had little respect for common thieves.

Daveth smirked and crouched down. "You think I didn't see you stealing from the Guard?" He asked. "You have a lot to learn, little rich girl." He reached out, cupping his hand around a flower. It's white petal seemed to blow gently, shying away from his hand. "The Kennel Master wanted these." He explained. "It is said they can heal Dogs who have bitten Darkspawn and become infected."

Rain suddenly crouched down, forgetting her argument with him. "Dogs become infected?" She repeated, her worry stemming for her own Rufus.

"That's what the fellow said." He shrugged. "All I know is he wants these. He's offering one hell of a reward."

Rain screwed her nose up. "Give it up," She said quickly. "Rufus liked you. Rufus never likes anyone. You care about them," She smirked at him.

He smirked back, "You do not know me." Was all he said. He began to pull the flowers up by their stems. Rain was simply staring at him, however after a second she began to do the same, helping him to harvest them. He had a bag on his side, the pair began putting the flowers into the bag, as neatly as they could so none of them would be broken.

She heard laughing above her, and peered up. "You could… Notttt make this up." Alistair was looking at them with two raised brows. "We're off to the Wilds and Duncan's new recruits are flower picking?" He seemed genuinely shocked. He looked to Rain, "And I thought you weren't a Lady."

"Oh go su- It's for the dogs," Rain piped up, defensively.

They could have carried on, but they heard a cry from Sir Jury. "I see it!" He called out. "I see Darkspawn, too!" He was stood about fifty metres away, hand on the hilt of his blade. His calmness suddenly diminished. "Get here! Get to my side, now!" He called, like a battle charge.

Rain darted to her feet and rushed forward, to the hill where Sir Jury stood. The others were by her side, as they all looked down. The Archieve was there, not at all as grand as Rain thought it might be. It was a ruined building, a circular stone structure with grass growing up through the middle. The only piece of furniture not ruined was a small shelf-like objected, which glistened as if it were brand new. The area had been broken open, the roof blown clean off somehow. Sure enough, about five darkspawn were walking back and fourth, grunting like the Undead themselves.

They were taller than the one Rain saw back at the Camp, slender, lanky, with long, skeletal arms holding hammers and the likes. They're noses and mouth stuck out like snouts, with grotesque fangs, their very flesh falling apart.

"Oooo Beasties… I see beasties.." She heard Alistair's voice turn surprisingly high-pitched in her ear and gave him an odd look.

"Are you really a Gray Warden, or is Duncan playing tricks?" She whispered back.

He suddenly looked at her, it made her freeze. "Are you scared?" He asked her, his voice suddenly normal. She realized her own voice had been the one holding more fear. She quickly looked away, not wanting to answer.

"What is our plan?" Sir Jury whispered.

Rain seemed to phase out of them all talking amongst themselves. She had noticed a Human figure. It's dark hair a contrast to her own, yet it was the most familiar sight she had ever seen. Fergus, he stood right there. "Fergus!" She called out his name on instinct, quickly jumping over the top of the hill, rushing down towards him. She reached back for her daggers as she did.

The alerted Darkspawn turned their heads, some of them growling. Their growls were shocking to her. She suddenly recoiled, stumbling back. Suddenly, the realization of what she did hit her. These… Things were right in front of her.

She heard someone shouting 'Go!' from behind her, her allies were suddenly at her side. The first Darkspawn to come near her was slammed back onto it's back by Alistair, who wielded his shield with more skill than Rain had expected. Sir Jury was on him then, a blade slamming down through the Darkspawn's neck. Even then, though, the thing rose to it's feet, continuing to try and fight.

She stood still, in horror. "Do they die?" She heard Daveth shouting somewhere beside her.

Alistair was in front of her with what seconds he could spare. "Snap out of it!" He shouted at her, sounding almost desperate. He could not imagine that Duncan would have picked someone who could not handle this.

She gasped and quickly ran forward, feeling the hilt of each blade in her hand she rammed them into two Darkspawn at once. She ripped them straight out, spinning around to dodge one of their hammers, she felt something slam into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and bringing her to her knees.

Her brother blurred in front of her.

"Fergus, help us!" She called.

Seeing a shadow of a darkspawn tower over her, Rain reached for her blades. Her brother was not helping her, she understood nothing here. Quickly, she rammed the blades into the back of it's ankles and it emitted a horrific cry, falling backwards. She clenched her fist and rammed it up into the back of the thing's chest. She closed her eyes as she did, feeling dead flesh and bone crash past her hand, her fist went straight through it's ribcage, her hand covered in blood - if it was blood.

She pulled her hand back and moved to the side as it fell. She was shaking, horrified by what had happened. She looked to the side, seeing a Darkspawn had forced Alistair to the floor, she grabbed both her daggers and raced up to it, lunging them down into it's back. The demon fought at her, launching her off it and onto the ground as it howled in pain.

The girl hit the ground and went skidding across the floor, holding onto her daggers when she could. She saw a head come rolling after her. Alistair had apparently taken the opportunity to behead it.

With her heart racing, she got back to her feet, looking around for the next danger. Jury and Daveth were taking one each, so she looked for the fifth one, one of the one's she had stabbed the first time.

It was about speed, Sir Gilmore had taught her.

Forget your fear, and replace it with tactics.

She repeated all of his words in her head, imagining herself in the courtyard, back in Highever, sparring with the man with the flaming hair.

A sudden wipe caught her back, she had heard the change in the wind and managed to move left, so it cut only slightly into her side. Anymore and the wound may have been fatal. The creature growled into her ear and she ducked, it's arm swiping over her head. She spun the daggers in her hands, forming them into a cross and slashing at the Darkspawn left and right. Behind it, she noticed Alistair, he was making a motion with his fingers. At the next opportunity Rain got, she raised her leg, kicking the Creature backwards with as much strength as she could muster. A sword appeared out through it's chest, Alistair stood behind it, the wielder. The blood spurted out and she quickly turned her face away, feeling it slam against her cheek.

Rain panted gently, hearing movement behind her. Daveth and Jury were coming to join them, each of them looking reflectively tired. "Our enemy is slain…" Sir Jury panted, the four of them forming a circle.

Alistair turned and glared at Rain. She looked down slightly, it was the first time she had seen him angry. "What were you thinking?" He asked. "You could have gotten everyone here killed." His words softened slightly towards the end.

"I saw Fergus… My brother." She tried to explain. She suddenly remembered him and spun around, looking for where he had been. "Fergus!" She called.

No one was there.

"I don't see anyone." Daveth grumbled, wiping guts from his armour.

Alistair sheathed his sword, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. "They play tricks on you, sometimes." He explained. "It's kinda' what beasties are known for."

She shrugged away from his hand, as she tended to do when people had 'told her off', it was a bad, childish habit. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

As they quietened down, Sir Jury put a hand to his side, it seemed he had a cut, much like Rain herself. "We should hurry and collect the Blood. We are all in need of medical assistance." He whispered, wanting to change the subject.

Alistair nodded, taking out the vials Duncan had given him. "Who wants to clean up?" He asked with a merry tone, trying to lighten the mood.

They collected the three vials, Rain first. While the other two collected their own, she noticed the bright little trunk. It glistened like a new piece of furniture in a Palace, totally alien to this deserted place. "Why is this here?" She asked, reaching out and touching it.

"It must be where they kept the scrolls. They had a magical seal, Duncan said, and this remains the only thing untouched." Sir Jury walked up behind her.

Alistair walked past them, opening the shelf. Duncan had instructed him as to how, as of course, it could only be opened by a Gray Warden. Or powerful magic, but no one ever discussed that option.

They stared down at the emptiness in silence.

"There's nothing there." Rain pointed out the obvious, finally, seeing no one else was going too.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The feminine voice made everybody freeze. Rain took a deep breath, not wanting another battle. The last one had been enough for a lifetime. She knew a life of fighting was not one for a Noble's daughter, it was not glorious like the stories, in fact she still had blood and flesh on her hand. Yet, the merciless voice continued. "Are you a culture, I wonder? Scavengers, poking amidst a corpse who's bones were long since cleaned?" She spoke with elegance, despite being out here, in the middle of nowhere. "Or an intruder, come here to these Darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

As she approached, past the half-broken pillars, the group took in her face. She had unusually light eyes, which were dark round the edges and narrowing straight for them. Even her clothing was unusual, one shoulder had feathers sticking out, as if she were the Vulture, some kind of crow. On her back, a staff, as if she were a Mage.

When none of them answered, she approached Rain. "What say you, Scavenger of Intruder?" She tilted her head, as if she mocked them.

Rain looked quickly to Alistair, and then back to the woman. "It is a Gray Warden Achieve, we are with a Gray Warden." She thought t was obvious.

"'Tis that no longer," The woman pointed out, her mouth formed into a smirk. "The Wilds have obviously claimed these ruins long ago."

Rain felt Alistair, taking her arm. "Don't answer her, she is Chasant and that means others may be nearby."

This made the strange woman laugh. "Ah, you fear Barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She threw an arm into her air, laughing as she spoke.

Alistair, though, seemed unparsed and spoke to her as if she were a babe. "Yes, Swooping is bad." He enunciated each word.

"Barbarians too." Rain nodded. "You've just seen us get rid of Darkspawn but yes, we'd flee the scary barbarians." She raised her chin, wanting to show she was not afraid.

Daveth glared at her. "Don't," He urged. "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is, She'll turn us into Toads.."

Morrigan began to laugh again, this was proving an amused venture for her. "Such idol fancies. Have you no minds of your own?" She asked, her eyes scanned the group and landed on the white-haired girl. "You there. You are a female, surely you are not as easily taken in as these men." Rain didn't know if she should feel grateful, or not. "Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Forget your sarcastic tonge and let us be civilized."

Rain walked forward slightly. "My name is Rain."

"Now, that is a proper civil greeting." Morrigan congratulated her.

"And my mother always told me I lacked tact," Rain sighed, unable to stop the sarcasm. It came more and more to her now, in this new World.

Before the Witch could give her own name, someone else was at her side, walking slowly to meet her. She had long gray hair, hanging either side of her face. Yet, somehow, she had a quality of the black-haired girl about her, only older. "Mother's know best." She pointed out, in a thicker voice. She turned to the black haired woman. "Morrigan, stop playing games with them. You know what they came for."

Morrigan seemed unhappy all of a sudden. "Mother, I was amusing myself." She sighed out and nodded her head, smirking still. "They think us Witches of the Wilds." Daveth seemed to shake on the spot, fearing a second one.

Alistair put a hand up, as if he wished to speak. "Ah-ah, I think you some kind of.." He paused, thinking. "Sneaky… Witch thief!" He huffed.

Rain coughed slightly, the others shifting awkwardly.

"How very eloquent," Morrigan said, voice sweet as sugar.

Alistair's face darkened. "You said you know what we want. The Scrolls. You stole them!" He frowned. "They are Gray Warden property and you shall return them."

"I shall not, for it was not I who stole them." Morrigan stood to the side, "Mother," She invited the older woman instead.

Alistair huffed slightly. "The first time we've met and she's bringing her Mother." He commented.

The old woman examined them, and paused, unimpressed. "Here they are then, Much as I expected." She smiled, not letting any of them time to answer. "I have the Scrolls you seek." She explained, bluntly.

"She's a witch, we shouldn't trust her." Daveth urged.

"Quiet Daveth, if she's really a Witch do you want to make her mad?" Jury scolded him.

"Clever lad," The Old woman laughed dryly, returning her gaze to the Female. "What of you, what is your viewpoint? Do you think me a thief?"

Rain looked odd, hating to be put on the spot. However, she had always been quiet naïve. "It seems odd that you would offer this information to us so readily if you did steal them." She mumbled. "They are treaties, anyway, what use are they to you?"

"Don't tell they're treaties…" Alistair sighed, raising his palm to his face.

This girl had a lot to learn.

The woman smiled, and reached into her robes. "Listen to the Girl, Gray Warden." She explained. "For you're precious seal wore off long ago. I knew what these were, and I protected them." That caused them to hush, looking at each other. "Why should I not have protected them when the threat of this Blight is much greater than they realize?" She held out the Scrolls. "Girl, you shall take these."

Rain felt everyone looking at her, and walked forward. Daveth groaned in fear, as if he expected the worst. But all Rain took was paper. She looked down at them in her hand, then back to the woman. "Thank you," She said, having no reason to distrust these people.

Alistair looked uncomfortable, but even he had to nod in thanks. He stepped to Rain's side. "But what do you mean the threat is Greater than we realize?"

She laughed. "Either the Threat is Greater, like I said, or you simply do not realize enough." She said, as if it was all some game to her. She began to laugh a lot more, amused by herself. "Perhaps the threat is nothing or… Perhaps you realize nothing." She didn't notice the looks she received, even from her own daughter, and slowly calmed herself. "Oh, don't mind me. You have what you came for, you should return." She smiled.

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan said, almost in relief.

"Nonsense, child, these are your guests."

Her face fell. "Very well then," She forced a smile. "Let me show you out of the Woods."

Daveth was only too happy to abridge, eager to return to safety where there were no witches. Rain wondered how he could fear these woman, but not Darkspawn as much. They seemed harmless to her, if not helpful.

Perhaps one day she would learn better.


	7. The Joining

Hey guys, eating from my advent calendar! Yey!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I got seven whole reviews for the last chapter, plus new reviewers! **Puppy, Steph, Ashlynn **and a few mysterious ninjas. Heh. **Ashlynn**, I do have an ending planned out all though it is based on a theory I figured about the Game, at least in the way I played it through. All though, I don't know who's going to die, if anyone, yet. To **Fluff, **I know, hurting Alistair at all is painful…

Okay, I shall get on with the chapter now. I think this will shape up to be a pretty depressing one, all in all. Or maybe not… Let's see how it goes, I hope you enjoy it.

As proof readers tend to waste my time, in the past, I am just going to try to be extra careful myself. I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

NOTICE: If you chose to FAVOURITE/ALERT my story, PLEASE REVIEW. It will take 2 minutes and you're comments would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

----------x----------

**Chapter Seven:**

The Joining

_Ostagar_

----------x----------

The group split as they returned to Camp. Luckily, nothing happened on the way back. The way they trudged across the landscape holding their weapons and wounds, they may have not been able to deal with it if it did.

Upon arrival, they split. Alistair went to Duncan with the blood they had collected, Sir Jury went to speak to the men he knew and friends he had made about their not-so-heroic encounter with Witches and Daveth went off to the kennels with the flowers in his belt. Rain followed him and as he spoke with the Kennel Master she knelt down, letting Rufus free of one of the hatches. He had never been closed in in his life and he did not look happy.

"Did Daveth put you in there?" She pouted, gently stroking his ears. "Poor Rufus. You could go attack him, but you'd win." She grinned at him. Rufus circled her then barked, sounding in a sulk, much like she did when things did not go her way.

She looked over the dogs, some of them whining and shivering, twitching and clawing at the sides.

She heard the Master over her shoulder. "I can't thank you enough. Hopefully, more of the mutts will live for the battle now." He sighed out. "Can I offer you a reward? How about thirty silver?"

Daveth raised a hand. "It's fine, it is. I make my own money." He caught Rain's eyes and coughed awkwardly, taking the money into his palm. "Thank you." He decided, smirking a little.

"I knew it…" Rain raised up, changing the subject. "Are they going to be okay?"

"I'll give them this, then they should be." He smiled. "Well, 'till the battle, o'course." His face fell, as did Rain's.

"We gotta' meet with that Duncan," Daveth reminded her. "C'mon." He tapped Rufus on the nose and the dog tilted his head, but followed obediently. Rain spun around and followed too, slower than them both, not at all eager to know what type of Ritual was going to happen.

They saw Duncan by the bonfire, as per usual. Yet, it was sunset now and the flames were more wild. They raised higher, licking at the freshly darkening sky, illuminating the whole camp more than Rain remembered. However, Duncan turned and walked away, the vials in his hand. Rain raised an eyebrow and stood, dumbstruck, not knowing what to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alistair's fare hair and turned.

"Can you tell us anything about this Ritual yet?" She asked, impatiently.

Alistair crossed his arms across his chest, his armour clanking. "Not exactly, we Gray Wardens like to keep it a secret."

Rain huffed bitterly. "Sounds like you Gray Wardens need a hobby."

Alistair chuckled. "You'll be one of us, soon. Keeping secrets is fun, you'll see." He smiled. "Plus, that little thing we do on the side… What was it again? Oh yes, saving the Kingdom from Darkspawn." He said sarcastically.

Rain didn't want to laugh, so she faught back her smile. Instead, she felt the warmth of humour in her being replaced by nervous chills. "I'm not sure I can be a Gray Warden, Alistair." She mumbled.

He seemed to hear her, though, and leaned up from the pillar. "What?" He seemed… almost concerned. "Why's that?"

"You saw me today?" She had to remind him. _Was he stupid? _She wondered. "I froze in fear, I saw someone who wasn't even there, I… I've never even faught real enemies apart from rats before…" Well, there were Howe's men…

Alistair swallowed down. "Many people who have been recruited have no experience of battle." He tried to explain, keeping a serious tone to his voice now. "Before I was enlisted, I was from the Chantry, so-"

He was interrupted as Rain laughed, quickly holding a hand to her mouth, holding it there with her other hand, she shook her head madly. "No, no, no." She said simply, "You're not the religious type, are you? You don't seem it. We had a Priest back home who would look at you like dirt if you made a joke." She lowered her hand, "And you haven't wanted to pray to the Maker before we fought, yet…"

Alistair raised his hands. "Okay, okay, keep it down." He urged. "I… suppose I'm not the religious type really. I've never really knelt at an alter and meant it." He mumbled, "But my point was that anyone can become a Gray Warden."

He paused, when he noticed Daveth and Jury were walking over. Rain stepped back and looked to them.

Alistair leaned up. "Duncan told me to escort you to the Old Temple." He said, turning and heading away. He raised a hand and beckoned them. With a quick look at each other the three of them wondered on with him, Rufus after them.

Alistair left them alone in the place known as the Old Temple. It looked like any other of the other ruins to Rain, all though the walls were inscribed with symbols she did not understand. Through the back ruined wall, she could see the tops of trees. They were obviously on the cliff edge, all three of them stood alone on some remote platform. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself here centuries ago, amongst the bustle of life. _What was it used for…?_

"The more I hear about this Joining, the more I do not like it." Jury said, breaking the silence.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth groaned.

Rain looked from one to the other. "It's like you've swapped bodies." She blinked in confusion. Daveth wasn't so brave in front of the scary Witches.

"Do you know what happens in the Ritual?" Sir Jury asked, turning to Rain.

She could only shake her head. "Alistair wouldn't tell me." She felt slightly resentful for that. She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster.

Sir Jury shifted nervously. "I heard Duncan saying that we must pay a Price to become Gray Wardens." He sighed. "I don't like this."

Rain took a deep breath and put on a front. "I swear, I'm the bravest Warden here, and I'm a…" She paused, realizing what she was about to say. Maybe those Witches influenced her, after all.

Daveth snickered, holding a hand atop her head as Rain tried to wriggle away. "A what? A woman? Barely, you're the size of an elf, girl." He smirked. "And you're not a Warden yet, either…" He trailed off, the nervous atmosphere returning as quickly as it was splintered.

Sir Jury growled. "All I know is I have a wife back in Highever, with a child on the way, if they would have told me I never would have come!" Rain saw all of the courage draining from the Knight as he spoke of his family, it made her feel uneasy. She thought of her own family, yet there was nothing to go back too. Nothing but Fergus, and he was here. Somewhere.

He would run out at the last minute and grab her, tell them she is a Noble of Highever and this is not her destiny, surely…

Daveth was speaking now. "Would you have come if they told you? They are Gray Wardens, they have to do what they must."

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

Rain stayed silent. She had not expected this from the thief.

"But we don't know that, Daveth." She finally said, feeling useless.

"Don't we? The Gray Wardens have saved the World before, from Darkspawn." He turned to Sir Jury. "You saw those Darkspawn tonight, wouldn't you die to protect innocent people from them? You're wife and child?" He gave the poor Knight no time to answer. "Maybe we'll die, maybe we'll all die. But if no one stops them, we'll all die for sure."

Rain felt a shiver pass over her and panicked. "I don't want to die." She suddenly said. "I don't want to be here, I have to.." She turned, and raced into Duncan.

He was walking towards them, Alistair at his side. Duncan reached out and held her shoulders. "Remember your Father." Was all he said, in a hushed voice, just to her.

Rain's heart was thudding in her chest, it felt as if each beat could move the whole World. She stumbled back, silenced, for now.

Duncan stretched out his arms. "At last, it is time to begin the Joining." He spoke. He was carrying a chalice, walking slowly over the alter, which was crumbling apart upon itself. The harsh evening wind was blowing in from the open cliff top, causing them all to shiver, apart from Duncan, who spoke old words. "The Gray Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the brink of annihilation - and so it was that the first Gray Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

The taint fell on deaf ears, the three recruits only looked sick. "I thought you were joking." Rain whispered to Daveth.

"Me too." Daveth looked almost green, as did Sir Jury.

Rain spun to Alistair. "You've drank that?!" She pulled a face.

Duncan seemed unphased, he must have heard it from countless recruits before them, even Alistair himself. He turned to face them once he reached the broken alter. "This is the source of our power and of our victory." Was his only answer.

"Those who survive the Joining become Immune to the Taint," Alistair explained. "We can use it to sense the Darkspawn and slay the Archdemon."

"Those who survive?" Rain asked, quietly.

Duncan nodded his head, a grave but uneventful expression crossed his eyes, and he did not look away in shame. "The Taint is too strong, sometimes. It can claim it's victims here. Some Gray Wardens have perished by drinking during the Joining. They die with honour." He whispered. He did not wish to give them anymore cause for argument, so turned to Alistair. "Let us begin. First, we shall speak the words spoken for Generations before us. Alistair, please."

Alistair bowed his head. For a second, only the silence of the howling wind could be heard. Rain saw the sun setting past him, it's flares in the sky collided and become lost in the colour of his hair. "Join us, Brothers and Sister, Join us in the Shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsaken, and should you perish know that you're sacrifice shall not be forgotten and that one day… We shall join you." He raised his head, looking directly at Rain. She looked back, his words were not the usual she had come to know of him, but oddly soothing. Perhaps it was part of the effect.

There was no time for recovery. Duncan raised the Chalice from the broken alter to the sky, holding it in both hands. "Daveth, step forward." He held it out to the man as he obeyed, walking to meet Duncan. Rain watched with anticipation as he took the chalice from Duncan, using both hands like the larger man, looking down into it.

Inside it, he saw his reflection in blood. He swallowed down and then raised it to his lips, drinking quickly, wanting it over with.

He took a gasp at the air, then nothing happened. Duncan reached out and took the Chalice away from him as Daveth stared at him. In that second, Duncan's mouth opened, and closed again. He saw it in his eyes.

The world began to blur for Daveth, he no longer had a sense of balance, or even time. A pain filled him as he swayed and fell forward onto his knees, clutching his head, screaming out to the evening air. Suddenly, his eyes flashed white.

Rain gasped out, hearing Sir Jury beside her utter. "Maker's breath!"

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan said, closing his eyes. He stood unmoving with the chalice as the man fell at his feet, digging his fingers into the flagstones until they bled, his screams getting quieter, until he slammed down onto his back. His eyes staring up at the sky.

Rain did not know what to do, she felt the urge to run, to run to Daveth, to call for a Mage, to run from Duncan, ten million things inside her head at once. "How is this honour?" She whispered, looking up at Alistair, despair on her face. Yet, his face remained the same, as if he were a statue. "We just fought with him!" She urged, unable to understand.

"Step forward, Jury." Duncan said, interrupting and unrelenting.

Rain's head snapped. Sir Jury was drawing his blade on Duncan. She shook her head quickly. "Sir-"

"I have a wife, a child on the way-" Sir Jury stuttered nervously, as he stumbled back against one of the broken pillars, becoming lost in it's shadow.

"There is no turning back."

"NO!" He shouted. "You ask too much, there is no glory in this!" He held his blade up defensively.

Duncan reached down, Chalice in one hand, the hilt of his sword in the other. When Rain saw it she called out, "Don't!" She rushed forward, but found herself pulled back. When she looked up, she noticed Alistair, holding her in place with his own arms wrapped around hers. "Let go!" She tried to struggle against him. "I'll never forgive you for this! Let go! I have to-" Her hair flew into her face as she suddenly stopped struggling.

But as she looked back, Duncan was driving his blade through Jury's chest, ramming him up against the pillar. "I am sorry." He whispered to the man, a look of remorse on his face, which he controlled, as he withdrew the blade swiftly. The Knight gasped, grabbing his chest in pain and falling onto his knees beside Duncan, dieing quickly.

Rain felt something against her neck, a small gasp, even from Alistair. He had been shocked, yet he had held her in place. His breath against her neck made her shiver in fear. She had just watched two comrades die at the hands of a man she had thought more Gentle than a butterfly. Yet, being held back by Alistair was what was making the feeling swell within her, he had been the only familiar beacon to her in the Camp, but he was like the rest of them.

Now that it was over, Alistair loosened his grip. "I'm s…"

Duncan looked down sadly. She could tell, she did not understand. This World, this sacrifice, she needed to grow before she could see it's meaning.

"Get the hell away!" Rain pushed away from him quickly, almost knocking Duncan and the Chalice over. She almost wished she did.

She looked at Duncan. If she could call for Rufus, maybe she could fight… But she knew he was stronger than her. Then, she saw her Father's face in Duncan's. She looked to the side, feeling like she wanted to cry. "You're a murderer!" She yelled. "That can't be honourable!"

"I am a Gray Warden." Was his only reply. Then, he held out the Chalice. "Step forward, Rain." He spoke, gently.

The storm inside her began to die down, as if her Father had waved the hand to quell it himself. She heard his voice when Duncan spoke. She had made a promise. She saw Alistair, kneeling down beside the dead Darkspawn. What those things could do to this World was a hundred times more unthinkable than what she had seen. She closed her eyes tightly, stepping forward somewhat reluctantly. She reached for the Chalice with visibly shaking hands.

She wished she could have been braver, acted braver at least.

As she looked down into the blood, she saw herself, like a small animal, wide-eyed, naïve to what was come, staring back at her. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the Greater Good." Duncan spoke to her and her grip on the Chalice tightened.

Before thinking, she raised it to her lips and drank as much as she could, as if she were trying to drown, by plunging herself as deeply as she could. She felt the blood slipping down her throat, warm and cold as a thousand knives at the same time. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she gasped out.

"From this moment fourth, you are a Gray Warden."

She could hear Duncan's voice, somewhere far away. Her head snapped back, as if she were a puppet on a string. Her eyes flashed white.

"Is she-?" Alistair's voice could be heard.

But that was the last thing she did hear, before it began.

_She was stood on a cliff top, the wind was pushing at her relentlessly, yet she refused to fall. Somewhere far in the distance she heard a roar, that threatened her despite being millions of miles away. It got louder, as a dark shape flicked at the night sky. Suddenly, it was in front of her, jaws of oil and blood, snapping and roaring, threatening to overtake and consume her. There was a flash of white, a city, engulfed in flames. _

_The flames spread all around her, as the Dragon's wings extended into the air in one swift flick. It felt like it had ripped straight through her. _

_Then, it turned. Jaws bared, eyes, staring into her._


	8. A Warden's Oath

Hello everybody!

Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate everything! I'm glad none of you found no issues in spelling this time! I'll try hard to keep it up!

Thank you** impsy**, who has added us to the Royal Bastard C2! Hurray for Alistair and his many girls. XD

Anyways, short notes today. Let's get on with it!

----------x----------

**Chapter Eight: **

A Warden's Oath

_Ostagar_

----------x----------

The air seemed so thick it could choke her as she gasped for breaths. She did not open her eyes at first, they felt heavy and sore as if something were pushing down on them. Plus, she was scared of what she might see.

Far away, a familiar voice was speaking. "Is she going to be okay?"

Rain's eyes shot open. The voice had reminded her where she was, who with, that she was safe… That dragon she had seen, it didn't exist.

Someone else spoke. "She survived. She will be fine, now."

As Rain began to take in her surroundings she realized the voice's weren't far away at all. In fact, both Alistair and Duncan were leaning over her. She saw their faces looking down at her in concern, and behind them the treetops of the Korcari Wilds spread out like a thousand knives.

Then, another face popped up, with a wet nose and a quick pant, a tounge lapping at her cheeks and forehead that made Rain squirm and gasp. Rufus had apparently rushed over to check on his friend, as well.

Rain tried to sit up, feeling a large hand on her back to aid her. Duncan looked down at her. "Don't worry, It is finished." He whispered, trying to calm her. "Welcome." He smiled.

But Rain could only groan, she did not know if she felt any different. She looked to Rufus, wanting him close to her. He was a beacon of her old life which she needed at the moment.

Alistair could only turn away, looking to the engraved walls of the ruined Temple. She turned to look at his back, unsure if he was regretful of his actions, or hers. "Two more deaths…" He muttered with a strange tone to his voice.

His words shocked her out of her daze and she turned, glaring at Duncan. "You're still a murderer…" She rasped, moving away from him. "What you did wasn't part of the Ritual!"

Duncan's face fell, and she quietened quickly, aware she must have hurt him. "Duncan did what he had to do." Alistair glared down at her, looking almost angry. "I would have done the same if I was conducting your Joining. And, now you are one of us you will have to make similar choices."

Rain felt defensive to this new, angry Alistair. "I won't kill anyone." She spat back at him. "Only darkspawn."

"Hush, the both of you." Duncan sighed, leaning an elbow on his knee to help himself up. He looked to Rain as if she had not insulted him, at all. "How do you feel?"

Rain opened her mouth to shout, but was taken back by his comment. "I…" She looked to the side. "Duncan, I'm sorry… I've just never seen anyone do that, before." She sounded remorseful, yet quiet, like she didn't want anyone else to hear. Duncan barely heard it himself.

"It isn't a task I enjoyed." Duncan's brow fell, he looked tired. "If I were you, I would hate me also. It shows you have a strong sense of Justice, that… is a good quality for a Gray Warden."

She looked back at him in shock. "I don't hate you." She took a deep breath. Why wouldn't everything just go back to normal? "I'm sorry. I can't understand what the Gray Wardens do…"

Duncan reached out, laying a hand down on her shoulder. "I understand." He smiled, warmly. "But you must learn now that your place is one amongst the Gray Wardens." He went to mention they would be her family now, but seeing what he had seen, he held back. He knew Rain was a lose cannon, and he could not decide how she would take it. He patted her shoulder. "I must retreat, now, for the night. You two should do the same."

He let go and walked past them, taking the Chalice on the way. He left the pair stood looking each other down. Rain realized there was no sunrise anymore, it was nearing pitch blackness. She lowered her head down as she heard Rufus growl slightly at Alistair. Yet, neither of them spoke. After a moment Alistair turned and walked away.

"Wait," Rain said, far too quiet for him to hear, almost as if she had not wanted him to hear at all.

Rain returned to a tent that had been set up. She slipped inside, Rufus slumping down in the doorway, he had always preferred to sleep outside, under the stars. She guessed it was a Mabari thing. Rain, on the other hand, walked to her bed and sorted out the various woollen blankets that were draped about the place. She huffed as she faught with them, it was hardly what she was accustomed too, but having seen what she had now, she could not complain.

She paused as she noticed something else. There was a set of armour laid out, as if ready for her. Maybe it was? It was chain mail, a dull, dark gray colour, mixed with silver for a plate. The various strands looked like straps, forming a bodily figure. It looked quite nice, compared to the old clothes the mummers had given her.

"It's armour," A voice behind her said, simply.

The girl jumped and looked around. "I know that." She said, quickly, not realizing who it was. When she did she groaned, guessing what he was here for. "I know it's a tent but you could still… Knock on the floor, or something." She whispered to Alistair.

Alistair crouched down in the tent. "What you said to Duncan was uncalled for," He said simply, ignoring her comment.

Rain looked away. "I know you're angry with me, but I'm angry with you too." She pretended to be doing something wildly, her hands flailing round to find something she could pretend to be busy with. "I know what I said was bad, but I apologized. I need to understand how you work, is all…"

Alistair bit down on his lip, both of his lips pursing in thought. She realized he didn't know how to word himself. Suddenly, he seemed to change the subject completely. "In my Joining, only one of us died." He whispered. "But it was… terrible." He took a deep breath, shivering slightly in the cold night air.

Rain put all her blankets down and sat back on the small bedroll, her knees bent. She watched him to try and deduce what emotions he was feeling. "What was their name?" She asked.

"It was a he, well, there's never been a woman in the Gray Wardens-"

"Is now."

"Well, if you can call you a-"

"Don't make me sulk at you more!" Rain frowned. "What was his name?"

Alistair smirked. "He was called Castor." He explained. "He was from the Tevinter." He swallowed down slightly, allowing himself to remember it. "One of us took the taint, it sent him into fits.." He trailed off, shaking his head gently.

Rain leaned forward, onto her knees. "Like with Daveth?"

"Worse…"

Rain felt the shiver running down her spine as her cheeks went pale. "And he… died?"

"No, that wasn't Castor…" Alistair tried to explain. "He wasn't the one who began fitting… He tried to help the man who was fitting, and when he turned on him, Castor tried to kill him." His voice grew faint and drawn out, this was obviously quite hard to retell. "Duncan had too… Well, you know… You saw."

Rain swallowed down. "Is that why you held me back?" She asked.

Alistair sighed, and nodded his head. "We can not afford to lose anyone. I didn't want you to die as well as the others." He tried to smile and cheer things up again, this type of talk was not for him at all. "After all, no Gray Wardens! No War!" He chuckled, half-heartedly.

Rain was so thankful that he laughed she did it too, almost too much. She quickly went quiet again, and cursed herself for looking like a fool.

Alistair didn't seem to mind or notice though, he was rummaging for something. "There is one final thing,"

Rain let her head fall back. "Forget it! I don't want it anymore. I want to sleep."

"No, It's not another test." He smiled, "Though… They still have their hearts and entrails intact if you wanted some supper." He smirked, but Rain just stuck her tounge out childishly, feeling her stomach turn.

He took out something on a chain. It looked to be made of a fine metal, like a small little case, shaped into the insignia of the Gray Wardens, themselves. He held it out across the tent, opening it up so she could see inside. There was a lock of Daveth's dark hair, and a piece of the white petal they had found on him. The same for Sir Jury, only a small ring as well. "They were found on the bodies of our fallen Brothers. We keep this as something to remember them by." He explained. "An Oath, that one day we shall join them."

The white-haired girl took it into her hands. She looked down at it and closed it tightly, holding it between her palms. "Thank you." She whispered, putting it round her neck. Then, she looked at him. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" He shrugged, looking around suspiciously.

"Do I owe you an Oath.. You and Duncan?" She asked.

"Ahh…" Alistair trailed off slightly, "We are your brothers now. Every Gray Warden is. The greatest oath you can give to us is to fight at our sides, and seek us out when you die."

"That's… That's really morbid."

"I suppose they wanted it to fit in with all the blood-drinking." Alistair chuckled.

Rain chuckled too, forgetting for a second why she had been so mad at Alistair. She held the amulet tight in her fist, even though it was hanging round her neck as it was. She whispered. "Then, I swear it." She sounded serious, for one of the first times, thinking about something other than herself or her Family.

Alistair smiled gently, as he watched her. "Did you have dreams?" He asked. "I had these terrible dreams… Duncan says it's what happens when you submit to the taint. Some of the taint becomes part of you, you are connected in a way with the Darkspawn."

Rain shuddered, moving her fingers down her arm as if she could sweep that away from herself. It was horrible feeling, to know that something was part of you forever, unchanging. "I wish he could have explained that when I had time to run away…" She whispered. "I only saw a Dragon, a really huge Dragon…"

Before he could answer her the sudden light of the fire was cast on them both. Their heads snapped round, to look up at a black haired, armoured woman. "The King, Duncan and Teyrn Loghain require the prescience of the new Warden." She noticed Alistair and raised an eyebrow. "And yourself." She added, clearly not expecting to find him there.

Alistair blinked, looking from her to Rain, utterly lost. "We were discussing Warden Business." He explained.

She did not seem amused, nor caring. "Meet outside the King's tent as quickly as you can." She let the tent fall back into place.

Alistair was all ready on his feet. "I'll let you change." He said, peering outside.

He was taken aback by the sheer state the camp was in, clearly the Guards were trying to keep something to themselves, but servants were rushing back and fourth with armour in their hands, each and every one looking like a rabbit with an arrow between it's eyes. There was a hushed panic running through the camp.

Before Alistair knew it, another head had popped out below him, Rain, looking back and fourth. "What's going on?" She asked. In answer, Rufus jumped up and began howling at her, then turning his head up to the moon, which was now drifting across the night sky. Rain wondered what time it was, but that was hardly the most of her worries.

"Something bad is happening." Alistair pointed out the obvious.

He rushed out of her tent, and to the meeting point. Rain pulled the armour she had found on, burying the amulet deep within it's safety. She ran out of the tent, looking around for Alistair and which direction the King's tent was. She was never too good with directions, herself. Especially when everyone was rushing around like this, she felt a rush of adrenalin force it's way through her, causing her to rush.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I must stand by the Gray Wardens on this assault." She heard a familiar, eager voice and turned to see the blonde haired man she'd come to know as the King. Rushing over to the table, she also saw Duncan and Alistair come into sight. A tall, long haired man stood there also, his face hard, and cold as stone, two braids hanging either side of it. He seemed to be Loghain, at least, Rain assumed.

"You risk too much, Cailan. There is too much for you to risk playing hero on the front line!" He scolded the King, like a Father might.

"Well, perhaps we should wait for the Orleasions, then?"

Loghain snarled. "You are ready to hand over Ferelden to those who once enslaved us?" He snorted. "Thank Goodness Maric is not here to see this…"

"I am your King!" Cailan sounded angered, raising a hand to cut Loghain off. Then, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the woman arriving, running up to the table and trying to blend in, pretending she had not been late at all. "Ah, here she is. The recruit I met earlier. I understand congratulations are in order." He smiled, even in these circumstances.

Rain shook her head. "I don't feel that special."

"Oh, but you are. Every Gray Warden is needed now more than ever."

"Your fascination with glory and Legends shall be your undoing, Cailan! She is a woman!"

"She is Bryce Cousland's daughter." Cailan cut in. In that second, Loghain went quiet, and examined Rain. She barely saw his face over the immense shoulder's of his armour.

Eventually, Alistair had to speak up. "What's…going on here?"

"Some of our scouts have returned…" Cailan paused. "Not Fergus, I am sorry to say. It was not his party. Yet, they warn us of lines of Darkspawn approaching from the South. They have rallied their Army early. Our plan must be put into action now. Are you're men ready to fight, Duncan?" He asked.

Duncan nodded his head. "All ready, Your Majesty." He placed his arms on the table, leaning over the map.

King Cailan nodded. "Then, we shall go. Explain our plan to your recruits, Duncan. Make sure they know their role. I must go and rally the men." He turned, "Loghain." The tall man grunted at Rain and Alistair, before turning away, he was clearly unhappy about whatever plan he meant.

Duncan, though, was speaking all ready. "King Cailan and I are taking the main forces to the front line. We must fight the Darkspawn Horde until the Archdemon shows itself. It shall be the duty of both of you to head here," He pointed out what appeared to be a tower, on the map. "You must make your way up the tower and light the Beacon. This will be a sign for Loghain's reinforcements to charge."

"What? I won't be in the Battle? But you have all ready kept me out of everything else…" Alistair seemed hurt, he leant over the map.

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. It is necessary for the plan to succeed. Without Loghain's men, we can not possibly win."

"And he wants to spare two Gray Wardens for this?" Alistair frowned.

"Yeah, I thought we were… The heroes of this."

"There shall be no heroes tonight if we do not beat these Darkspawn." Duncan explained.

Rain heard Alistair sighing. "Yes.. Duncan." He sounded defeated. "I shall do this for the Gray Wardens, Duncan. However, the moment it comes to me wearing a dress and dancing, I'm deserting." He folded his arms.

Rain smirked, trying not to laugh. "I'd like to see that." She teased.

Alistair looked at her oddly, then smiling. "Maybeeee, for you." He answered, calling her bluff. "But It'd have to be a nice dress."

Duncan sighed and shook her head, looking at them like they were both about ten years old. He was fond of them both, like his own children, but they must be ready. "You must cross the bridge and head left to the Tower. From the top, you will see the whole valley. Wait for the signal, Alistair shall know what to look for."

Suddenly, a horn, as loud as an earthquake cut through the camp.

"It begins…" Alistair muttered. "Duncan… Maker watch over you."

Rain watched Alistair and Duncan, Alistair with despair and worry in his eyes, Duncan, hiding his, as he lay a hand on his would-be son's shoulder, and turned away. This was a separation in their paths.

"May he watch over us all…."


	9. Beacon

Hi guys. A quick sorry for the slight delay in updates, It's getting near Christmas for us and my whole family goes a bit mental.

To **Ryu**, thank you for reviewing. The reason Eleanor had a maid was because I had no time to include the passing visitors, unfortunately so I replaced them with minor characters. Keep reading and you'll see how Eleanor transforms into a badass mother.

To **Speakfire**, thanks as well! I can totally understand why you don't like Rain. She's selfish, cocky, a brat and too rash to speak against people. However, she's calming a bit, able to say thank you and think of other people. She'll reform, It's just I get so fed up of Mary-sue's running in all 'I'M SO BRAVE! SAVE THE DAY!' It's very unrealistic, especially for a noble girl during this period. She has a good heart, hence wanting to save Sir Jury and her Father and all, but… Not quite there.

To everyone else who reviewed, a huge thank you. You words have encouraged me to keep going and try my best for you!

Enjoy!

----------x----------

**Chapter Nine:**

Beacon

_Ostagar_

----------x----------

Alistair and Rain watched silently as Duncan turned away and disappeared into the smoke fumes which rose like ghostly hands into the night. They stood together, the girl the shortest, standing in front. She could sense Alistair's unease behind him. She looked over her shoulder. "We could go after him?" She said, but it came out as a question. "I should say sorry… About before?"

"He knows you're sorry," Alistair sighed. "It's not the time." He whispered, reluctantly, he would have liked to rush after his mentor. Instead, he looked at her with new determination. "The armies need their beacon and they'll get it. You're not going to be scared are you?"

Rain wanted to argue, yet held her tounge for the first time. If Alistair had patience enough not to rush after Duncan, she could learn not to argue about pointless pride at least. "No, not this time." She promised.

So, the pair rushed across the camp, darting in between servants. The kennels and tents were empty, turning it into a half-ghost camp. All the soldiers were gone, armies massed at the Gates and in the hills, ready to give back up when it was signalled for. As the pair ran, they both heard the drums and horns, pounding and calling out to the night. The sound of war.

Rain reached a cliff-face, where a broken wall and set of columns were the only barrier. Several soldiers were stood either side, bows readied, fingers trying not to shake. Rain was winded as she almost ran straight over the edge, the broken wall digging into her pelvis as her top half shot forward. It gave her a very sudden view of the battle below, only interrupted by white strands of hair which blew in the mad winds. It was not morning yet, there was no sign of sun, yet she saw the hordes of darkspawn advancing line after line, until they came to a stop. Their leader appeared to be some kind of Humanoid, wolf-like creature who stopped at the head of the horde and growled out, pacing back and fourth.

She didn't know what she should feel, seeing a battlefield for the first time. This is what her Father would have been seeing, and Fergus… He was still somewhere out there. She tried to find Duncan and King Cailan in the lines of soldiers, all bearing their Houses emblem.

Suddenly, though, someone screamed out. "Archers, ready!" That was the beginning. Ignoring her, every archer on the ground and on the balconies raised their bows, arrows pointed to the sky. Most of them had fire tipping their arrows, buzzing to be let free. Rain saw the Horde begin to move, heading suddenly towards them. Yet, no matter how close they got, no one did anything. The archers did not fire. She pulled back, beginning to panic, when suddenly she heard the same booming voice. "Now!" The arrows were let lose into the air like a storm of a thousand vultures, eager for blood. They came down upon the Darkspawn in a wave of death.

"Hounds!" Someone else called. In a quick wave, the Mabari Hounds she had seen kennelled were let free. They ran so fast they appeared to fly, and collided with the Darkspawn who managed to escape the arrows. Hounds and Darkspawn began screaming, yelping and flying at the air as blood began to flow.

Suddenly, she was pulled away from it all, a strong hand on her upper arm. "Come on." Alistair cried. Rufus behind her was yelping, as if he could sense the loss of his kin and Rain's heart was beating faster than she ever remembered.

Alistair seemed to know where to go, so Rain followed him, running now until they reached the bridge. Several archers were set up there. Alistair came to a stop, holding an arm out. "We'll just have to run…" At first, though, Rain didn't understand what the problem was as the three of them began their sprinting across the bridge. It was all ready ruined, with huge chunks turned to rubble, but that was from an Ancient conflict.

She realized what the problem was as the whole bridge began to shake. Out of the corner of her eye, Rain saw bursts of fire so bright it seemed to burn her very eyes. She shut them tight and tried to keep running. Rufus zoomed past her, running ahead as the bridge took another direct hit. The bridge erupted in fire and several archers were sent flying to their backs. Rain felt herself tumbling, but grabbed the side of the bridge and lowered down, trying to continue.

She realized something was gone from her side and looked to the left, then looking back, seeing Alistair falling backwards. She stumbled into the side and tried to get a view of him through the fire and debris, trying to keep herself calm, begging herself not to panic.

There was never a question of not going back to help him. She didn't even realize it before she was rushing back. He grabbed her arm and she his, wrapping the other round him, as Alistair took up his shield. The pair of them ran straight across the bridge, into the shelter of the tall trees and pillars.

All thought they were safer there, Rain did not let go of him. Neither of them seemed to realize they kept the grip, as Rufus barked urgently to them. This part of the camp had been where Rain first entered, it was deserted then, but now it was alive with fighting.

"The tower!" Alistair pointed it out, directly to their left, it should have been easier to get too. A crumbling, yet large spiralling building.

"Uh…" He looked back and quickly let go of Rain in shock. She did the same and took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing red with the haste of running.

A voice interrupted them. "We've been breached!"

A soldier came running at them and was driven to the floor, as he fell the pair noticed the arrow in his back. It was true, a whole line of Darkspawn were advancing, taking out soldiers and servants alike as they came. The Guards who had been watching the tower came rushing round the corner to join the battle.

"Oh! How did they get in?" Alistair puffed out, as if he were dealing with an insect infestation. He rushed forward, bringing his shield back, so when he slammed it into the neck of the darkspawn the force would have been that of the run, as well. Rain drew both her blades, watching Rufus run and maul the Archer how had killed the soldier.

The girl tried her best to remember the techniques she had been taught for fighting in numbers. Be like the wind, dancing, easily avoiding blows, yet delivering your own with the strength to uproot trees. It was a lot easier in training…

A demon came at her from the left and she quickly side-stepped, feeling the chill cold steel almost touch her. She ripped up her blades, crossing them defensively, trying to hold back against it's Great sword which smashed down upon them. She was slammed into the back of Alistair, the pair back to back, warding them off.

"Swap?!" Rain asked.

"Swapping!" Alistair turned to the left, in that moment Rain stepped right, and they spun. Alistair shield ramming into the Great sword, being a lot stronger he managed to take the thing off it's feet. Meanwhile, Rain was able to slash at the other at least four times before it landed a hit, It's strong arm falling back in pain. She kicked it hard in the stomach until it fell back.

They went on like this, attempting to dodge hits, and deliver their own, looking out for the help of the soldiers around them.

It was after what seemed like hours to Rain, but was most likely only minutes, that she felt herself slammed hard into the dirt. Her jaw stung and clicked, as if it had been knocked out of place, yet she found herself still able to scream. That had to be a good sign. She clawed at the dirt between her fingers, looking around with blurred vision. All around her, the soldiers were falling. Only six darkspawn remained, yet they were dominant. Then, she saw Alistair fall beside her, her heart falling slowly-

A sudden white flash took over the area. Streams of physical light launched into the air and hit the Darkspawn square in their chests, taking them all down, as the light buzzed around them like thunder. It's unnatural aura began to fade into the night sky. Rain swore under her breath.

_Was that magic? _She had never seen such magic before.

A white haired woman was lowering her staff, her face hard with concentration. Rain thought she recognized her, the one she had seen leaning against the tree only the past day. There was another Mage beside her, dark haired and younger than her, looking as if he was readying himself.

Alistair was all ready up and Rain did the same, feeling embarrassed to be on the floor in front of these Mages. She grabbed her weapons and rushed to them, summoning over Rufus, taking the small break to check he was all right.

"Thank you-" Rain panted, "Do I know yo-?"

She raised a hand to silence her. "Not now." She urged, turning to her fellow Mage. "Go with them." It seemed as if she knew their Task somehow. Maybe Mages did 'just know things', or she had been informed.

Alistair seemed just as confused as Rain herself, however the Mage simply urged them on. "The tower may have also been breached, come!" He shouted. Alistair nodded to Rain and with her Hound by her side, they raced to the tower.

There was an open courtyard they entered, the stench of death came upon them quickly here. There was a fire in the corner, as if somehow this was how the Darkspawn had gotten entry to the camp. Dead guards and demons alike lay under their feet. Rain tried her best to avoid the dead bodies, Rufus on the other hand simply jumping over them.

Alistair looked down in a grimace, his cheeks pale. He closed his eyes for only a second and then jogged up the steps to the large doors. He lay a hand on them, they were still closed. "We must make it to the top, We can't be late to light this Beacon, it's the only chance for Duncan and the others." He ordered them both.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Rain piped up childishly, trying to make this whole situation a lot more casual. It didn't seem right somehow, in a courtyard of dead bodies. She quickly shut up.

The Two Gray Wardens, the Mage and the Hound slipped between the doors. The outside sounds of the battle were dulled as the doors slid shut behind them, a small vacuum suck of air was given off from the sheer size of them. Inside, a chill came over Rain. It was almost pitch black, yet it was obvious someone had been here, upturning tables and furniture… Maybe it was in ruins before the battle though? Like the rest of this?

Alistair put out an arm, signalling for them to go left. They made their way down the dark hall which curled around North, and to the left. The first steps they found, stone, steep and cold, they quickly ascended. Alistair with his back to the wall and Shield ready just incase.

"Are you holding up?" He whispered to Rain.

She nodded, having got her breath back now. She liked the feel of sturdy stone against her back. "Us Nobles are made of steel." She grinned. "How're you? You fell on the bridge?"

"I meant to do that." He grumbled. "I was testing you. How is Rufus?"

"He…" She paused, "You know his name?" She seemed quite surprised, not sure she had told him.

The Mage, who came fourth behind Rufus grunted. "Would you two shut up?" He groaned at them, never having been on a mission with such amateurs - and they were supposed to be the Gray Wardens.

As they ascended to the final floor, Rain was about ready to let down her Guard. They had seen nothing the whole way, their passing had been easy. As she set foot on the final floor, the dark corridor loomed and turned right in front of her, with nothing blocking their path. Alistair breathed out in relief, lowering his Shield. "Let's get it lit. King Cailan's men'll be wanting some reinforcements right about now!"

"Er…" The abrupt noise from the Mage made them stop. He had walked ahead, and now he stood in one beam of light coming from the open roof of the main, circular room which lead off from the curving corridor. He was looking straight ahead, at something the others could not yet see. Rain ran first, skidding next to him. When she saw it, she quickly stumbled back, almost falling over.

"Holy-" Alistair uttered.

The three of them walked backwards, only Rufus stood still, watching the giant of a beast slowly raise up to it's towering height and turn from what it was doing, looking back at them in curiosity, which quickly turned to rage. It lowered it's head downwards, emitting a glass-shattering roar, which made Rufus' very ears blow backwards.

"Can we fight that?" Rain gasped, under her breath.

Alistair only stared, for a while longer, before his eyes hardened. "Yes."

He said it as the Ogre made the first move. It tried to come at them so fast it forgot about the thin doorway, smashing stone down into rubble either side of them. The Mage quickly held his staff up, his mouth muttering away like a madman's would, a shield of thin, blue vapour forming around them. The rocks hit into it, but could not penetrate it, each of them trickling off onto the floor.

"For the Gray Wardens!" Alistair charged forward as soon as the Shield vanished. His voice was serious, one of those rare moments where his passion was driving him, literally picking him up and throwing him forward. He brought his longsword backwards, driving it forward into the beast's stomach. The Ogre roared and brought a hand up to punch him away. Alistair held his shield in place, attempting to stand firm. With the other hand it punched into the floor, causing him to stumble back.

Rain, too, who had been around the side fell onto her hands and knees. The battle raged on behind her as she formed her plan in her head. She heard the gushing, unnatural sounds and whistles of magic in use, as light blue rays, looking like souls themselves, swam around the room, circling and crashing into the Ogre.

Rain quickly grabbed a rope, attached to a collection of beams, she tugged as hard as he could, winding up as much of it as possible. She did not realize the creature behind her advancing. She felt a strong smash into her back which almost threatened to cut her in half, and sent her flying into the corner, her face twisted in pain.

When the Mage saw her not moving, he held out one hand. Rain felt a strange warmth come over her. Though, he could only do this briefly, the battle was not one that could be left.

Rain grabbed onto the rope and tried to get up. She did not know how she would ever wield a blade again, though her blade did not call for it. She just needed to run. She headed behind the Ogre, trying to keep quiet, the rope trailing with her, until she lowered down in the shadows of the other corner, pulling it tort, until it twanged to life. "Alistair!" She called, indicating the rope.

The Warden looked to her, then the rope, then his face lit up. At least what she noticed, he had a huge bruise, which had taken over one of his cheeks. When she saw it, Rain's jaw became lax, opening slightly in dismay. But, by then, things were all ready in action. The Ogre had bent down in an attempt to grab the Gray Warden. However, Alistair ran forward to avoid his huge hands. Instead he aimed his blade directly upwards into the Beast's chest. To avoid it, the Ogre let out a confused cry and darted upwards, stepping back.

It was then that it felt the rope on the back of it's ankles.

The crash that followed echoed around the whole Tower. The Ogre fell through half of the tower, out into the dark corridor, and then into the stone of the main wall, causing a huge whole. Half of it's body was persuading out now, like a Gargoyle. Rain felt the rope run through her hands, burning them as she tried to keep a hold onto it. The Ogre's weight was just too much though, and she let go.

This did not seem to stop Alistair though, he ran foreword and jumped onto the flailing creature itself. Taking up his weapon he raised it into the air then slammed it with force into the Ogre's chest. A spray of blood was set free along with the Ogre's cry. Then, all that could be heard was panting and Rufus' quiet growls as Alistair fell onto his knees.

Sliding down off the Ogre, Alistair gasped for air, holding the side of his face. "I'm guessing they didn't teach you that in Noble class." He smirked.

"I learned that when I was five!" Rain laughed, remembering how too, a certain game with Sir Gilmore.

It was all fun and games now it was over.

The far-away noise of steel on steel seemed to snap him to life. "The Beacon…" They needed it. He suddenly rushed across the room. There was a small churning wheel-like mechanism. "I need your-!" He went to call out to Rain, however he stopped, noticing she was all ready beside him, pushing upwards against the levers, trying to move them with him.

"Help…" He mumbled, a smile forming on his face.

In a sudden flush, the centre pedestal was lashed with an oil-like substance, to spur on the flames. No less than a second later, the entire top of the tower burst into a cascade of fire, with roared into the night, making it's prescience known.

Rain stared upwards, her face bright, feeling the heat pouring down upon them. The flamers could be seen all around them.

"Ha!" Alistair opened his arms, seeming unwittingly happy. He looked around, seeing the Mage panting, Rufus with his little, stubby tail wagging away. "We did it! It's going to be all right!" He virtually picked Rain up. She didn't seem to care thought, overcome by relief and the heat of fire. She couldn't seem to hide her smile.

----------x----------

Loghain waited, two braids swaying in the wind, his eyes set on the Tower. He did not know if he expected to see anything, if what his plan entailed would ever be allowed by Fate. Yet, when the bright Beacon flame lit, he stayed silent.

The Commander by his side looked back to the men they had ready. She seemed confused, rightly so. "Sir, that is the Signal." She urged. "We must charge."

"No. Retreat." Loghain said, simple but firm.

"M'Lord?" She asked, in disgust.

"There is nothing we can do for them. I said retreat!" He repeated, with only the slightest hint of anger. He threw his arm back and obediently she nodded, turning to the other troops, ordering them to walk away from the rain of fire and blood.

----------x----------

Duncan saw the King die.

He had just pulled his Sword lose from a dieing Darkspawn, and turned to face Cailan. Cailan was doing much the same, pulling his blade from an Ogre and holding it high, in triumph. "Your Majesty!" Duncan called out, voice rippling across the Battlefield. He had seen it first, but the blonde male did not seem to realize. Duncan tried to run to him, making easy work of whatever chose to get in his way.

Yet, it was too late. By then the King had been grabbed. He tried to fend the Ogre off, though he had lost his blade. Instead he kicked into it's chest, chin, anything he could to gain the advantage. The Beast was virtually choking him until that point, when it let out a rage-filled roar and slammed the man, like a child's doll, into a pile of rocks. The rocks shattered around Cailan, specs of rock and dust flying into the air.

Duncan felt a surge of unrivalled rage cut through him like a sharp sword, straight to the heart of it all. He jumped from the rock onto the Ogre and drove the point of his Sword straight through it's heart and down, in retaliation.

As the Ogre fell, it lashed at his sides, trying to fight from it's life and threw Duncan off. The man went rolling across the Battlefield, holding his side. He dug his sword into the ground to stabilize himself.

He tried to find anything, anyone to keep him fighting. But all around him he saw death. Boys were slain, due to their own folly, they were unprepared. Commanders and farmers were dieing to the same sword, Mabari Hounds falling around him like broken arrows.

_And where was the Archdemon?_

_Was he going to die now, a waste of a battle?_

Then he caught it, a small blink of hope in the despair. Far away in the sky, the Beacon flickered like a candle flame against the dark room. He saw their faces, Rain and Alistair especially. His eyes narrowed, the corners of his lips even forming into a smile.

There was his hope.

He turned, seeing something looming down upon him. A Wolf-like creature, venom and blood between it's jaws as it opened them. Yet Duncan only glared back, sword in hand and hope in his heart. No men was coming to their aid, yet the only men he needed were safe in that Tower.

All he saw was white…


End file.
